Draconis Genesis
by Leonardo-Potter
Summary: With Voldemort gone, Harry and company only want to have normal lives. But a new, and sinister evil is arising! HPGW RWHG NLSusan B. Please Read and Review! My first Fan Fic
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter: Draconis Genesis

CHAPTER 1: St. Mungo's

Harry Potter awoke from another dreamless sleep, but didn't open his eyes right away. The problem with waking up was that his life had been a constant nightmare for the past year. _And now it's over._ He thought to himself. Unbidden the memories came…

He was back in the graveyard where Lord Voldemort's father was buried, and where Voldemort had risen again when Harry was in his fourth year at Hogwarts. Around him members of the Order of the Phoenix, and Harry's friends were locked in battle with Death Eaters, here an Order member went down, there a Death Eater was hit by two bolts of light from Harry's friends. But Harry was only vaguely aware of this, as he faced down one of the greatest wizards in the world, Lord Voldemort himself.

"Did you really believe that you could defy me again, Potter?" said Voldemort in his high un-human voice.

Harry didn't respond, he was trying very hard to find a way to get around that towering figure and destroy the final horcrux, which Harry knew to be Nagini, Voldemort's pet snake, which was slithering along in the grass around Voldemort's feet. Then Harry heard a blood-curdling scream as a purple bolt of light hit Ginny who had been moving behind Voldemort.  
Harry tried not to think about what it would mean to him if Ginny were dead, but Voldemort saw the look in Harry's eyes, and began to laugh.  
"That Potter, is the difference between us. Your love for others is your greatest weakness, and now I will destroy you." Voldemort said.

Time seemed to slow for Harry, he saw Ginny open her eyes and scream an incantation at Voldemort, saw Voldemort cry "Avada Kedavra!" and his wand light up green, he went into a roll, and screamed the killing curse at Voldemort. Voldemort's curse went wild as he convulsed in pain from some unseen hit, but Harry's aim was true. Fueled by all the anger and pain Harry had felt in his life, and with the love he had felt for every one of the people Voldemort had taken from him, it struck, and with a look of complete shock, he crashed to the ground.

"No!" cried a Death Eater who had seen her master go down, and quickly the Death Eaters began to realize that their Master had fallen.  
Harry had tried to get up, and aid Ginny, but he had been struck from behind by a Death Eater's vengeful curse, and gone down. He had one desperate moment when he looked into Voldemort's eyes, and thought that he was surely still alive, for Nagini was there in the grass, curled up by her Master. But then darkness engulfed him.

When Harry awoke next, he was in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. He tried to sit up, to ask someone what had happened, and with a cry he fell back to the bed as searing pain shot through his back where he'd been struck. A healer came up, and told him to lie still, but he kept asking what had happened, how he'd gotten there, but the healer simply filled a cup with potion and poured it down his throat. Harry choked and sputtered, but enough went down his throat, that he instantly began to feel calm and warm, and his brain seemed to shut down, and he fell asleep.

Next time he awoke slowly, and there was a kindly looking witch standing over him wearing the lime green robes of a Healer.  
"How are you young man?" she asked.

Harry didn't respond right away, he rubbed his eyes, then looked over to put on his glasses which he found on a small table beside his bed.  
"Okay, I think."  
"Good. How's your back?" she asked as she fussed with his sheets, and checked the notepad on a shelf near his head.

Harry considered the question, he realized that his entire back was numb, but free of pain.  
"Numb." He responded.  
"As it should be, we gave you a pain killing potion along with your last sleeping draught, but because you fought so much, we were worried you hadn't gotten a sufficient dose." She said, now preparing another potion.  
Harry's face flushed as he remembered struggling against the last Healer, but then the questions he'd tried to ask came flooding back.

"What happened to me?" he asked her.

"Well Mr. Potter, you seemed to have suffered from several different curses when you came in, which is no surprise if the reports are to be believed, but the worst is a long gash across your back that is magicked not to heal. However we have begun treatment, and we believe you will make a full recovery. Not at all in part to a phoenix found protecting you who had shed several tears over the affected area." She said, ending with a smile.

"Now no more questions just yet, you still need sleep. Take this please." And she handed him a cup of potion, which he grudgingly drank. Harry then lay down, closed his eyes, and his mind surrendered once again to the bliss of a dreamless sleep.

Now lying in the bed that had been his for nearly a month, he opened his eyes, and groped for his glasses.  
He'd found out that of the friends that had come that night three had been killed, and all wounded in one way or the other. Those that had been wounded the most were those who had been hit with the same curse as Harry, that of the gash that didn't want to heal. Yet Albus, Harry's pet phoenix, had obliged in healing all of them, and they were all healing up well. The names of those who had died that Harry might live now flashed before his minds eye. _My Parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Charlie Weasley, Terry Boot, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott, Zacharias Smith who took a killing curse for me, and Dean Thomas._ Harry was happy the list wasn't longer, yet it was an emotional scar he felt would probably be there as long as the scar on his head.  
Those that survived, yet were still in the hospital were Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Susan Bones. They were the ones on which the curse had been used, and on which it was taking even Phoenix tears time to heal. However, Harry was doing much better, he'd been able to walk around and had been told that today he would be able to meet with his friends in a common room for an hour or two.

"Hello Harry." Said Lucilda, Harry's Healer.

"Hi Lucilda, what time is it?" he asked.

She laughed, and told him that all she needed to do was check his dressings, make sure he got dressed all right, ate some breakfast, and then she'd bring him to the common room. At that moment a paper aeroplane flew in and came to land on Harry's lap. Harry opened it, and found that the memo was from the front desk.

Harry Potter –

An Owl has arrived for you from the Daily Prophet; we will send it along with your lunch this afternoon.

- St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.  
Front Desk.

"Not another one!" Cried Harry who'd been receiving requests from the Daily Prophet for an interview everyday for the past two weeks.

"You'd think they'd get the hint, eh? Oh well, come on Harry, on your stomach so we can have a look at these dressings." Lucilda said.

Healers accompanied all six of them, but all of them managed to make the walk from their rooms to the common room on their own. Harry arrived first, then he saw Hermione coming, and he took her in a gingerly hug as both of them began to cry tears of joy. Soon Ron appeared, and Hermione turned to embrace Ron, but unlike with Harry, she laid her head on Ron's shoulder and murmured, "I'm so glad you both made it." Ron looked up at Harry with a slightly stricken look, as if to say: _Did they get her head too Mate? _Harry simply shrugged. A sound made the three look up, and Harry moved to greet Neville in another hug.  
"So it's true then? He's… He's really gone?" Neville asked.

"Yes Neville." Harry responded. And the two of them smiled as tears leaked down their cheeks.  
Next came Susan Bones, whom Neville had been dating since Christmas, and who he instantly swept into an embrace like he'd never see her again.  
Hermione suppressed a giggle while Harry and Ron averted their gaze, as Susan kissed Neville hard on the lips, and then whispered something that made Neville's round cheeks blaze.

Ron then moved forward and greeted the two of them, Hermione right behind him, but Harry's gaze was wandering from one corridor to the next, searching, waiting for the one person who'd managed, not only to save his life, but also steal his heart. He took in the common room as he gazed about. It was a plain looking room, as most in this wing were, with a few soft armchairs, and two loveseats, ranged around the room, with little side tables holding magazines and old editions of the Daily Prophet. There were also lamps lit on these tables that added to the look, if not the light in the room, for the ceiling was made up of panels that gave off a soft white light. Ron noticed Harry looking about and came over.  
"You all right Harry?" he asked.

"Where's…" but his question died on his lips as Ginny rounded a corner and came into view. Despite the fact that they all wore the same hospital clothes, Harry couldn't help thinking that after all he'd been through there was nothing more beautiful in the world at that moment then the girl making her way towards them. Ron made a beeline for his little sister, and taking her into a warm embrace shed new tears to see her okay. Ron made way for Hermione who had her turn hugging her best friend, who was in turn replaced by Neville and Susan in turn. When Susan cleared back Ginny looked up, and Harry locked eyes with her for the first time since that terrifying night. They both had tears running freely down their cheeks, and Harry took her into his arms, and simply looked into her eyes for a moment that seemed like eternity.  
Or maybe it was an eternity because suddenly Ron said: "Harry are you going to kiss her, or simply continue counting her eyelashes?" which evoked a laugh from Neville and Harry, yet earned Ron a disapproving glance from Hermione and Susan.

"And what if I don't want to kiss Harry in front of you, Ron?" Asked Ginny, without breaking eye contact with Harry.

"Well, I'd much rather not have to watch anyway!" Huffed Ron. Hermione then took Ron by the shoulder, and steered him towards the opposite side of the room. Ginny spared a glance at her brother, as a mischievous smile broke across her face, but then she leaned in and Ginny and Harry shared a sweet kiss before breaking apart. All headed for seats now, as all were still sore and bruised in places. Ron and Hermione sat in chairs next to each other; Neville and Susan took a loveseat together, and promptly cuddled as close as possible as much as their injuries would permit, and finally Harry and Ginny took the other loveseat, but contented themselves to simply hold hands, and let the reality of all that had happened wash over them.  
Ron was already arguing some point with Hermione, and Neville and Susan were too absorbed in their own little world, so Harry turned to Ginny slightly and said: "Thanks."

"For what Harry?" Ginny said.

"For saving my life." Then seeing the confusion, he elaborated: "you destroyed the snake that would have been Voldemort's final foothold in this world."

"Yes well, you're the one that did him in. You think any of us would have survived?" she said quietly.

"No." said Harry. "Not one of us. In fact, none of us should be here, we should have all died."

"Why do you say that?" she asked him.

"What do you mean? We were nearly killed! Think about it Ginny, we're all barely out of school, and those Death Eaters were hardened veterans. If it hadn't been for Voldemort underestimating us we would have been dead. Just like…" But Harry trailed off, realizing to late what he had said. Ginny had a pained expression on her face, and tears were again flowing freely. Harry felt ashamed, but as he opened his mouth to apologize Ginny put a finger to his lips. Then they reached for each other, and let the grief that had been welling up inside find release.  
No one spoke to them for a while, Hermione had noticed their exchange and realized that it was just like Harry to blame himself for all those lives that had been lost. But also knew that if there was anyone who could knock some sense into his head it was Ginny.

"Er, Hermione, look I'm sorry." Said Ron, looking sheepish.

Hermione on the other hand wasn't sure she had heard right. Whenever her and Ron fought lately it was likely to mean days of not talking to one another, yet here he was apologizing.

"I'm sorry too. After all, this should be a happy time. Not at all a good time for a row." Hermione said with a grin. And with that Ron's face broke into a grin, and they began to discuss the hexes and curses each had used successfully in the last battle.

Harry and Ginny stopped crying long before they let go of each other, but eventually they joined in an animated conversation with the rest.

"So Neville, what are you thinking about doing with your life?" Asked Ginny.

"After Susan stops snogging you senseless of course." Added Ron. Who promptly received a pair of death glares from Ginny and Hermione, while the couple in question exchanged a look, blushed, but smiled all the same.

"Well, Professor McGonagall always told me to stick to my strengths, and Professor Sprout's been saying I'm fabulous at Herbology so I've been thinking I'd like to teach the subject one day." Neville replied.

"Smashing idea Neville! Do you think Professor Sprout might take you on as a junior teacher?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, but I'll certainly be asking." He said.

"Susan, what about you?" Ginny asked.

"Well, after all I've been through fighting evil and the lot, I've been wanting to continue my Auntie's legacy and enlist in Magical Law Enforcement." She said confidently.

"Oh Susan! That's wonderful." Said Hermione.

"Will you be an Auror then?" Asked Ron.

"No, not really. See, Auror's fight dark wizards. I've had enough of that. I want to be one to deal with some of the more simple things." She said.

"Ron, you are so thick sometimes. Honestly, your father works for the ministry, and you didn't know the difference? Did you really think we'd have to be the ones who check on regurgitating toilets and that lot." Hermione said.

Then, before another row could begin, Susan said: "Oh is that what you want to be then? Aurors?"

"Yes actually, though it will be a miracle if Ron passes our first year." Hermione said.

"Now see here! What gives you the bloody right to say I'm stupid? I'm here aren't I? I survived as well as you did! And who is it you think that cursed that Death Eater before he got a clear shot at you? ME! I saved your life, and that's the thanks!" Ron raged. And with that he stood up and was about to leave. Harry however stood up and followed, grabbed his best mate and turned him about so he could see Hermione's shocked expression.

"Ron, we're all a little emotionally fried right now okay? Just try to ignore it. For the rest of us." Harry said softly.

Hermione's jaw was set, bet tears were leaking down her face. Ron melted as he saw this, and once again went to sit next to her. As Harry made his own way back to where Ginny was sitting, the thought struck him: _So Ron does still fancy Hermione._

"And will you be going into Auror training too then Harry?" Susan asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"But haven't you done enough?" Neville asked.

"I'm afraid not. See the Death Eaters are still at large, and the Ministry is just not taking it serious enough." Harry said, and he could feel a little of his old temper rising. "The people want to get back to their ordinary lives, they hate this war, and the Ministry knows that. They too want to think that with Voldemort truly dead that it will be an end to the killing, and the violence, why I read the other day that they were considering cutting back on the number of Aurors because the danger level has been reduced so drastically with Voldemort gone! They don't realize that Voldemort can be mimicked, and a new Dark Lord could rise!" Harry spouted quickly. Ginny took his arm and whispered: "We believe you Harry." Then a little louder so the others could hear she continued. "There's no need to get upset, and we'll help you to change all that, and make sure there never has to be another Dark Lord." At that instant a fireball erupted above Harry's head and Albus, Harry's pet Phoenix appeared, and with a warble of it's eerie song, it landed on his shoulder and began to rub it's head against Harry. The calming effect that the phoenix always had was only marred by the sound of alarms that always went off due to the burst of flames that heralded the phoenix's arrival and Ron's cry of: "Bloody Hell!"

"Is everything alright?" asked a Healer who had come to check what was going on.

"Yes, everything's fine. It was my phoenix again." Harry said, then added: "Sorry."

With a smile of relief, the wizard waved his wand towards the ceiling, and the alarms fell silent. Then with a wave, he walked off.

"Does that happen often?" Asked Hermione.

"Every time I'm upset, or agitated. Albus feels it's his job to comfort me." Harry said, a grin forming on his lips as he remembered the first time Albus had appeared here in St.Mungo's. Thankfully the Healers had allowed him to stay, because his tears had likely saved all six of the people who'd been injured the worst; that is, Harry and the people around him now. Not to say that the Healers hadn't been frightened a bit when Albus burst into the room where Harry was amidst a ball of flames, but then Albus always had seemed to like to make an entrance.

"Is this Dumbledore's old Phoenix?" Susan asked.

"No. Actually, it was a gift I received shortly after Dumbledore…" Harry trailed off; it still hurt to think of the ultimate price that his old Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore had paid in order to keep Harry safe.

"Well, after sixth year. He was at our house when it came. Phoenix's are really rare, but someone sent one anonymously." Completed Ginny.

"He's beautiful." Susan said.

"I named him Albus, because he reminds me of Dumbledore, and Fawkes his pet Phoenix." Harry said quietly.

They talked a little longer, and the subject came up of what Ginny wanted to do when she was finished her last year at Hogwarts.

"Well, I'm not completely decided. I've considered becoming an Auror like Harry." Ginny said, to which Ron began to protest before being silenced by Hermione's death glare. "Or perhaps go into professional Quidditch." She finished.

"Not a bad idea. You are really good after all." Hermoine said.

"And with Harry gone this year I'll probably be one of the few returning members of the team." She said.

"I'll bet you'll be Team captain too." Said Harry, and leaned over to kiss her on the head.

"It won't be the same you know, I hardly feel I should have to go back to school, and without you all, I know it's going to be terribly dull." Ginny said, as tears came to her eyes.

Harry pulled her into an embrace, truly he was going to miss her terribly as well, yet he wanted her to go back to Hogwarts, not only because she'd finish her education, but also because there she'd be the safest from Death Eater attacks. Though a year before Harry had pushed Ginny away because he thought she'd be safer, they had come together as never before during the final months before the Last Battle, as the Prophet had taken to calling it, and Harry's feelings for Ginny surpassed any he'd ever had before. In the past month, he'd begun to dream of a time when he could come home from his latest assignment as an Auror, and find Ginny there waiting for him. Yes, Harry Potter had finally begun to dream that it was possible to live an ordinary life, get married to the girl he loved, and no longer be afraid that Voldemort would be there to haunt, kill or torture him, or his family.

The conversation after that was kept light, and the six of them simply enjoyed each other's company. Eventually Susan, Hermione, and Neville began yawning, and bid the others good night, Ron asked a Healer if he could go visit with Hermione a little longer, and made his way down the corridor towards where Hermione's room was. Before Ron turned a corner however, he looked back and caught Harry's eye, there was a look there that said: _Are you okay with this?_ Harry smiled, and then gestured with a nod that Ron should go ahead. Ron smiled back. Harry winked exaggeratedly, and caught a quick glimpse of Ron's bright red ears, as he hurried around the corner.

That now left Harry and Ginny. A Healer came and asked if they wanted anything, and Harry asked if it would be okay if the two stayed together a little longer, and the Healer simply smiled, and left them there.

Ginny reached up and caressed Harry's cheek, and whispered: "Alone at last."

"I wasn't sure we'd have any time together." Harry said.

"I was about to say I wanted to go to my room, but Susan beat me to it." Said Ginny. "Did you happen to notice that Neville was following Susan?" She continued.

"I did, and I think they both make cute couples." Harry said, thinking of his two best friends who would now have some alone time.

"Do you think my brother will finally admit he likes Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"I was about to ask you if you thought Hermione would finally break it to Ron." Harry said.

"I hope they come clean soon, the frustration between the two's been insufferable." Ginny said with a smile.

"Speaking of which, I've been horribly frustrated with the Healers about you. Only a week ago would they say more than that you were alive." Said Harry. "I don't know what I'd do without you Ginevra."

What ever other thoughts Harry had at that moment were annihilated by the feel of Ginny's soft lips on his own, as softly, gently, they celebrated their survival, and their love.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters herein that appear in any of the Harry Potter books, they are the property of J. K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing them for the sake of this little flight of fantasy. Enjoy! -Leonardo Potter

CHAPTER 2: Going Home

The following morning, owls were sent to the Weasleys, Mrs. Longbottom, the Grangers, and the Bones', notifying them that Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Susan were ready to go home.

The Weasleys appeared first, almost immediately after the owl had arrived. Mrs. Weasley went to her daughter's room to help her get packed, Mr. Weasley to Ron's room, which left Fred and George to help Harry.

They walked into Harry's room, both wearing bright gold robes that clashed horridly with their mops of flaming red hair. They greeted Harry, and then took seats, Fred on the foot of Harry's bed, George in the small chair Lucilda sometimes used.

"Blimey Fred, do you think Harry gets enough fan mail?" George said, as they surveyed the room, which was piled with cards, chocolates, and other assorted gifts from well wishers, thanking him for destroying Voldemort.

"Course not! Otherwise we'd have to keep this back from him." Said Fred as he handed a bright green envelope to Harry. Harry took it carefully, seven years of experience telling him to be wary of anything he received from the Weasley twins. Fred feigned only mild interest as Harry glanced at George who gave him a reassuring nod, then considering it was best to get it over with, Harry opened it quickly, but nothing happened. He then slipped the card out, which was the same shade of nuclear green as the envelope, and opened it. Immediately Harry was engulfed in a green cloud that smelled about as bad as a hundred dungbombs.

"THANKS FOR DOING IN YOU-KNOW-WHO, AND ACCEPT THIS CARD FROM US TO YOU!" roared the magically enhanced recording of the twins voices in unison. And with a blast of further smoke, the card was gone. Harry chocked and spluttered on the nauseating scent that now seemed to cling to him.

"Brilliant isn't it?" Declared Fred, as he pulled a bottle of something clear from his pocket and began to spray the air with it. Immediately the smell seemed to die, and was replaced by a tangy sterile smell Harry realized was the normal smell of the Hospital rooms, to which he had grown accustomed during his stay.

"What was it?" Asked Harry.

"It's our answer to when people feel a howler's just not enough." Declared George.

"And without this little bottle," Fred said, indicating the bottle he'd just slipped back into the pocket of his robes, "That smell would linger on for hours!"

"Course, it doesn't have to come in just green." George continued.

"No, it can be whatever colour you like!" Finished Fred.

"Have you sent one to Ron?" Asked Harry.

"Course! In fact…" And at that very moment a memo zoomed into the room and hit Fred in the head.

Fred opened it and chuckled. "Is that Ron?" asked Harry.

"No, it's our dear ol' dad, wanting one of us to come clean it up!" laughed Fred, and with that he pulled a pen from inside his robes, wrote a quick reply, sent the memo back, and with a jolly wave left the room.

"So, we're actually here to help you pack." Said George.

"Well, thanks, but I think I can manage at least this." And with a wave of his wand, all the cards, gifts, and chocolates vanished.

"Where'd you send them all?" Asked George.

"To my flat in London, I managed to sell the place at Grimwauld, and used the earnings to get a place where Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and I could stay between our trips." Harry said.

"Well done, I'd have done the same." George remarked.

"Well, I suppose we'd better pack the few other things I've got here." And with that Harry began to summon every item he could think of, at which point George would send it into the bag they had for Harry's things.

Harry hadn't had much here that hadn't been given to him. He'd been brought straight off the battle field, and had only the extremely worn clothes on his back, but once he'd come around he'd been able to ask someone to go to his flat and pick up some things.

Throughout the time that Harry and the others had spent in St. Mungo's, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley had come to visit as often as possible. Mr. Weasley had even been the first person to give Harry what he considered a decent account of what had happened with the others. Unfortunately, with the death of Charlie on Order Business, Mrs. Weasley had become a little more subdued, and though she was still prone to go off the handle, she seemed to cherish each of her children all the more. It had been very difficult for their parents, when Ron and Ginny had insisted on going with Harry on his search for the Horcruxes, and for a while Harry had harboured a secret fear that Mrs. Weasley would never forgive him, yet from the first time he'd seen her when she came to visit, that fear had been instantly vanquished. Not for the first time was Harry grateful to them, for the Weasley's had been to Harry, the parents he'd always wished for.

"Well, do you think that's all then?" Asked George.

"Yes, I believe so." Harry replied.

"Then I got here just in time!" declared Fred as he strode into the room.

"Ready to go Harry?" He asked.

"Almost." He said, and then conjured up a single rose, took a piece of parchment and wrote a hasty thanks to Lucilda, and placed it prominently on the bed.

"There. Now lets go." He declared.

Harry, and the Weasleys said their goodbyes to Hermione and the Grangers, and to Neville and Susan, and their families. It was an emotional scene for the six young people, though they knew they'd likely see each other again soon.

Hermione gave Ron a long hug before leaving, and then reluctantly left with her parents. And Ron seemed to loose some of his cheer as she went.

When it was their turn, they walked out onto the rundown muggle street, to find a ministry car waiting. Fred and George said they'd meet them at the Burrow later that day, and then disapparated. Meanwhile Mr. And Mrs. Weasley helped the three young people into the magically stretched back seat, and stowed their things in the boot.

Along the way, Harry and Ginny fell asleep together, and when Harry woke up, they were already passing through the small town of Ottery St. Catchpole, and knew that they were not far from the Burrow.

"Ah Harry, good to see your awake. I wanted to ask you if you'd like to stay with us for a few days?" Mr. Weasley said.

"I'd love to, thanks." Said Harry.

"Is there anything you need to get from home dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"I don't think so." Harry said.

Soon they arrived, and everyone made their way into the house. Mr. Weasley apologized, but said he had some work to finish up at the ministry, and would be home for dinner. Harry, Ginny and Ron all expressed a desire to lie down for a bit, as they were still weak from their protracted stay in the hospital, and so they all retired to their rooms. Mrs. Weasley showed Harry to what had been Fred and George's room, and said that he could sleep there while he was with them. She left him then, and he lay down gratefully. However, he realized soon that he couldn't sleep as memories again flooded his mind of the horrors that Voldemort had left in each place where a Horcrux was hidden, and of the final battle itself. Inevitably tears began to leak from his eyes, as the scenes washed over him, and he watched as so many of his friends or their family members died to keep him alive. Hedwig, Harry's white owl made a noise of alarm from her perch on the wardrobe as with a burst of flame Albus appeared and began to try to comfort his master.

"Harry, are you alright?" asked Ginny as she hurried into the room a moment later, having heard Hedwig's screech.

"Yes Gin, I'm fine." Harry responded as he made a gesture and Albus took flight landing on top of Hedwig's cage and perching there.

"No, you've been crying." She said. Coming further into the room, and seeing Harry's tear stained face.

"It's just whenever I'm alone I think of them." Harry said.

Ginny knew that 'them' referred to those that had died, and she came over and sat on the bed, and Harry took her hand.

"Don't let it overwhelm you Harry, they would not have wanted you to live in the past." Ginny said, squeezing his hand in hers. Harry squeezed back.

Ginny sat there for a few moments, then she lay down beside Harry, and allowed him to take her into his arms, and they lay like that for a while before drifting into sleep.

When Harry awoke Ginny was gone, and for a moment he thought maybe it had all been a dream. He turned over in the bed so he could look out the window. The sun was setting, and the smell of Mrs. Weasley's wonderful cooking was wafting up the stairs, telling Harry that he'd slept all afternoon. He got up, and went to a mirror to straighten up. He looked at his reflection, and was surprised to see a man staring back at him. He was still tall and lanky, but his frame had begun to fill out over the past year. He smiled to himself when he realized that he'd gotten a lot of exercise running after Voldemort. Unfortunately, his extended stay in the hospital had left him out of shape. His eyes were still a vivid, penetrating green; and his hair was more unmanageable than ever. He also sported a new scar that ran along the left side of his jaw, and knew that a nasty scar would be along his back. He changed his clothes, putting on a simple green t-shirt, and jeans.

Harry left his room, and went down stairs, he could hear voices, and figured that Bill and Fleur must have come over, because he could hear Fleur's dulcet tones. When he came down the stairs, Ron and Ginny were seated at the table, while Fleur and Mrs. Weasley had a lively conversation and together prepared dinner.

"Ah Harry dear, how are you?" Asked Mrs. Weasley when she saw him.

"Good, thanks." He responded.

"Would the three of you go prepare a table in the yard? We're having guests tonight, and there just wont be room in here for everyone." Mrs. Weasley said.

"How many seats should we prepare?" Asked Ron.

"I suppose sixteen should do it." Said Mrs. Weasley.

The three of them then went out into the yard, and Ron and Harry conjured two tables.

"Harry, do you remember before the Quidditch World Cup, that time when Charlie and Bill…" Ron trailed off.

"When they conjured tables just like this and then had them fight in mid air?" Ginny finished.

"Yes, I do. Charlie was always good for things like that." Said Harry with a sad smile.

"Then, on guarde!" cried Ron, as his table rose into the air.

Harry's table rose with no further ado, and soon the two tables were crashing into each other, while all three laughed. Soon, Ron's table got an exceptional blow on Harry's table, and a leg went spinning off.

"I surrender oh great one!" cried Harry, and his table went into a bow. And they all laughed.

"Oh! That reminds me Ron, do you want to know who Witch Weekly's most eligible bachelor is?" Ginny asked sweetly.

"Harry of course." Said Ron. Harry's table was now mended, and now the two boys were conjuring chairs, while Ginny conjured the plates and cutlery.

"Nope, it's you!" Ginny cried.

Ron's wand spouted saw dust, as he spluttered. And Harry began to laugh.

"What in bloody hell are you on about?" Ron said.

"Look!" and with that she silently summoned the magazine from her room. It flew into her outstretched hand, and she quickly flipped through the pages, as she walked over to where her brother was standing.

Harry thought it was Christmas come early, for this meant he could tease Ron now for being more famous among the witches than he was, something the young wizard didn't mind at all. Ron's ears went very red, as he saw the moving picture of himself with a fierce look of determination on his face, and his name declared there as the most eligible bachelor. Harry was second.

Harry realized that with all that had happened in their lives, they hadn't paid a whole lot of attention to appearance, but now that it was all over, Harry was startled to realize that he, and Ron were not boys anymore.

Ron was about two inches taller than Harry, had a mop of flaming red hair, and blue eyes. His frame had filled out a bit during their adventures the previous year, though the extended stay at St. Mungo's had left them all out of shape. Ron's face was marked by several small scars, and Harry knew he also had scars from the brain creature that had attacked him in the Ministry building three years or so previous, and likely had a long scar running from his right shoulder to his left side across his ribcage, not unlike Harry's new scar from the curse they'd all received during the last battle.

Harry then turned his attention to his girlfriend Ginny. She was still small, though she had grown some. Her flaming red hair was tied back in a ponytail, and her brown eyes were full of laughter still at the look Ron had displayed but a moment ago. She too was fit and athletic, mostly due to her rigorous training as a Chaser for Quidditch, but also because of her training with Harry, and their recent battles. She probably felt his eyes on her, and she looked over at him, and winked.

"Apparently they see something I don't." said Ginny. "Says here that when a poll was taken, more readers voted that you would make the better husband Ron." And with a satisfied smirk at the completely shocked look on his face, she made the magazine zoom back to her room.

"Yes well, don't let it go to your head." Said a voice, and suddenly Hermione came walking around the corner of the house.

She too had grown to be a woman, Hermione's figure had been shaped by their irregular meals, and often-extreme exercise over the past year, but healthy regular meals, and continued exercise were also bearing fruit in the young woman. Her brown hair had tamed but little over the years, which was in direct contrast to her fierce courage which had planted her firmly beside Ron and Harry even when it became life threatening to do so. Her brown eyes scanned the scene, and Harry could see a multitude of emotions reflected there.

"Are you coming to stay too?" Asked Ginny.

"No, at least not yet, my parents and I want to spend some time together first. It's been ages, and they're a little concerned that they're missing out on my childhood. Too late for that, but still, I missed them." Hermione said.

Ron didn't say anything, but Harry noticed a little of the happiness seemed to go out of him at the mention of Hermione not staying.

"Then you're here for dinner then?" Ginny continued, oblivious to her brother's behaviour.

"Yes, your parents invited us, and my parents were happy to accept. They say they learn so much whenever they spend time with your parents." Hermione said with a smile.

"And dad gets to ask all the questions he likes about muggle technology." Ginny smirked.

"So, anything I can help with?" Hermione asked.

"Actually, we just finished here. Ginny, could you help me with something?" Harry asked.

"Sure." And the two walked off, leaving Hermione and Ron in a strained silence.

"What's up?" Ginny asked.

"It's Hermione and Ron, Ginny do you think they like each other?" asked Harry.

"Of course. They wont admit it, but Hermione's had eyes only for Ron for years." Said Ginny, and Harry recalled in his sixth year when Hermione had become terribly jealous of Lavender Brown when Ron and her had been dating.

"And Ron's been acting a little surly at the prospect of Hermione being anywhere but with him." Harry remarked.

Harry took Ginny's hand and they walked into the garden. Then Harry walked behind a large tree, whipped out his invisibility cloak, and hid the two of them beneath it. Ginny stifled a giggle, thinking Harry simply wanted to kiss her in private, but Harry pointed at his two best friends, and indicated they could watch them like this. Ginny's smile became mischievous, and she nodded her agreement.

Ron and Hermione had sat down at one of the tables, and were quietly talking. Harry wished he could hear what they were saying, and almost as if she had read his mind, Ginny took her wand, and mumbled: "Accio two extendable ears." And the small pink strings came flying out Ginny's open window, and landed in her hand.

"You read my mind." Harry whispered.

She just looked up at him with a big grin, as she stuck the extendable ears that Fred and George had invented into her ear. Harry couldn't help himself, and kissed her quickly, then began to fish the extendable ear towards the unsuspecting duo.

"…Will need to watch him, you never know how he'll react with her not around." Hermione was saying.

Ron made a sound of disgust, then said: "Don't remind me 'Mione, it's my little sister after all, and it's still really weird to think that my best mate's dating her."

"Don't tell me you still haven't gotten used to it!" Hermione said.

"Well, I have, but it's still weird." Ron said. "Anyways, do you really think Harry will find it difficult not having her there? I mean, he survived not having her with him for a month in St. Mungo's…"

"Yes, But you didn't hear how many times Albus had to come comfort him. It would set off alarms even I could hear. And it was nearly every two nights." Hermione said, her voice full of pity.

Harry was so intent on the conversation, and his memories of those nights he spent with Albus as his only company, the bird's eerie song the only thing between him and the bottomless pit of depression that always seemed so close to engulfing him these days, that he didn't see Ginny's gaze intent upon him, but when her hand touched his cheek, he started slightly, and looked at her, to see worry written all over her features.

"I'll miss you terribly you know." She whispered.

"As I will you." He said quietly.

They simply looked at each other, then Harry leaned in to kiss her again, only more thoroughly this time, but Ron's voice cut through, and made him stop.

"So Hermione how's Victor?" Ron asked, trying hard to keep any resentment out of his voice.

"I really wouldn't know. I haven't written him in ages, surely I told you he's engaged though?" Hermione said.

"Oh?" Ron said.

"Yep, it's been all over the news, he's set to marry her after the Quidditch World Cup." Hermione said.

"Wow, that's true, Bulgaria is going to the Finals again." Ron said.

"And isn't it down to either Britain or France?" Asked Hermione.

"Yep. Oh I don't even care if France _did_ win! I'd love to go to the Cup again. It's in France you know." Ron said.

"Why did you ask about Viktor?" Hermione asked, shaking Ron from his reverie.

"Oh, I don't know… Just curious." Ron said.

"Oh." Hermione said, looking a little disappointed.

Harry ripped the extendable ear out, and in an angry whisper said: "Those two are never going to get on the same page are they?"

"Oh I hope so." Ginny said.

"They're going to be insufferable this year, I can just tell." Harry said with a huff.

"Well, that just means we'll need to try to get them together." Ginny said, the mischievous smile again on her face, her eyes however were looking deep into Harry's.

They spent the next few minutes kissing under the tree until they heard Mrs. Weasley calling their names for dinner.

The Next few days Harry enjoyed with his best mate and his girlfriend, playing wizard chess, exploding snap, and flying their brooms around the moor near the Burrow. When Ron wasn't busy, he either looked surly, or was yelling about how the "bloody prophet" needed to get off their backs. Ron had never experienced what it was like to be famous for any reason other than being Harry's best mate, but now the entire Wizarding world knew the names of Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Luna Lovegood, and Draco Malfoy. For these eight youths had been directly connected with the fall of Voldemort. Draco, like Regulus Black before him, upon discovering the truth of Voldemort's insanity turned on him, and was the one that had let Harry know the location of skull island, where Harry had found the third of the four Horcruxes. Harry and Draco had not spoken since, and while Harry still disliked Draco, he held a grudging respect for the one time Death Eater.

The Daily Prophet had been sending owl after owl, and had even sent Rita Skeeter in person to the Burrow to try and get an interview with The Saviours of the Wizarding World. But Harry, and the rest had kept quiet. Except for Draco Malfoy that is. The blonde haired young man had used the fame to his advantage, and after getting his name cleared by the ministry, had used the gold left from his father to open a business in Dragon products. Draco was proving to be quite adept in the workings of the business world, and used his celebrity status as free advertising for his fledgling company.

Harry knew that it would not be long before he'd have to cave and do an interview, but he'd had an idea with which he figured he could help an old friend.

"Ron, I think we should get together, and do an interview." Harry said one morning.

Ron nearly choked on a large forkful of eggs, and gave Harry a look that clearly said: _Are you mad?_

"Harry, why do you say that?" Ginny asked. "Why now?"

"Well, the whole wizarding world seems to be breathing down our backs, and I think the only way we're going to change that is if we give them what they want." Harry said, but he couldn't hide the mischievous smirk that was fighting to take over his face.

"Surely you don't mean that Skeeter woman though!" Ron said, having finally swallowed his food enough to speak.

"Of course not, but don't we know a budding reporter who could use just this sort of thing to catapult her career?" Harry said, and now the grin really was there.

"Luna!" cried Ginny.

"Exactly! Who better to report this?" Harry said.

"Genius Harry!" said Ron, and Harry could almost see the look of horror on Rita's face when it hit the news stands in the Quibbler again.

"So, now that we have that settled. What do we want to do today?" Ginny asked the room at large. No one answered. Harry pulled out a piece of parchment and summoned a quill from the counter, he then wrote a quick note to Luna, explaining what he wanted to do, and then headed upstairs to send Hedwig right away.

It was a Saturday morning, and the sky was nearly empty of clouds. Harry tied the note on, and then with an affectionate pat, he launched her through the window into the open sky.

"Ron, Harry, Ginny dear! Would you go out and de-gnome the garden please?" Mrs. Weasley called up.

For once Harry was more than happy to do something as ordinary as garden de-gnoming.

When they were done with the gnomes, and Ron had cleaned up his hand, having received a nasty little bite from an unusually feisty gnome, Ginny said that she was going to go write a note to Hermione about their plans. At the mention of Hermione, Harry saw Ron's face fall back into the surly expression it had been in since returning home, and Ron began to stalk off towards the forest. Harry had to jog to keep up with Ron's determined strides, but soon they were walking side by side into the shade of the large trees that hid the glen Harry knew was a bit further on, where they'd played many an impromptu Quidditch match. Ron had stuffed his hands deep in the pockets of his pants, and his gaze was now firmly fixed to the ground, as if he feared he'd miss some detail that was crucial to his continued existence.

"Ron, are you alright, mate?" Harry asked. He felt completely inadequate to the task of helping his friend; he could guess what was bothering him, for Harry himself had acted like this a year ago at Bill and Fleur's wedding. Harry reached up, hesitated a moment, then touched Ron on the shoulder. At the touch Ron seemed nearly to jump out of his skin. Apparently wrapped up in his own thoughts he'd forgotten Harry was even there.

"Sorry mate, what did you say?" Ron asked. A smile appeared on Ron's face, but it never reached his eyes.

"Are you okay? I mean with Hermione?" Harry said. Ron stopped dead in his tracks, and looked over at Harry, the smile faded.

"What d'you mean?" Ron asked.

"Ron, we've known each other since before you had that wand, I know when something's wrong; okay?" Harry said. At first, it appeared that Ron would not answer, and Harry feared Ron would stalk off more upset than before. Then it seemed as if something snapped in Ron's head, and suddenly Ron had a million emotions written plainly across his face.

"No Harry, nothing seems bloody alright anymore." Said Ron. They walked on a little more, then Ron sank down at the base of a tree, and Harry sat down next to him. Both had their backs to the trunk, and while Harry wasn't looking at Ron, he knew what he would have seen there if he could.

"Do you like her?" Harry asked.

"Of course, I've been her friend since we were eleven, how could I not like her?" Ron said.

"That's not what I mean." Harry said.

Ron was quiet, and Harry let the silence go between them.

"Yeah, I do." Said Ron.

"How long?" Asked Harry.

Ron suddenly became a little nervous, "I'm not sure, I think for a while now, just with all we've been through I haven't thought much on it." Ron said.

Harry doubted that Ron hadn't taken a moment to consider it every night for the past year, but didn't say anything. He knew that he was one of the things that made Ron nervous about getting together with Hermione. And that was because beyond anything else, Ron was a protector. And right now, he was trying to protect Harry, and Hermione from what he feared would be a distancing should Ron make a move towards his long time friend. However what Ron didn't realize was that though they'd never been so close, they'd also been moving apart all year. Harry had begun by distancing himself from those he loved, then when he nearly lost it completely at Charlie's death, he accepted the truth of what Dumbledore had tried so hard to teach him, that it was his capacity to love that would save him. Harry had gone first to Ginny, and when they were reconciled, they were a force to be reckoned with. Harry however had distanced himself further from Ron and Hermione then, as he and Ginny's relationship became the second most important thing in the world to Harry, the first being the destruction of Voldemort. Finally the stay in St. Mungo's had left the three a long time to think over things, and Harry realized that their relationship would always be close, yet it would also never be the same.

"What are you going to do?" Asked Harry after a while. Ron was silent a little while longer, though Harry knew he was considering his answer.

"To be quite honest Harry, I need to let you and Ginny be for a while." Ron said carefully. This was not the answer Harry had expected, and so he looked over at his friend to see if he were joking, but Ron stared back completely serious, if not with a bit of a melancholy look to his face. Then Ron looked away.

"I think I'm going to go visit Fred and George for a while." Ron said.

"Why? Have I…" Harry started but Ron cut him off.

"Nothing you've done Harry, it's just that watching you and Ginny, it's too much for me, I need to go someplace else for a while." Ron said.

Harry thought he understood. He figured Ron saw Ginny and Harry as a reminder of what he could have with Hermione, if only Hermione shared his feelings. And since Harry knew Ron wasn't going to be asking her that question any time soon, Ron's solution seemed completely reasonable. But just because Ron's retreat was reasonable didn't mean Harry would have to like it.

That evening Ron had packed what he wanted to bring, and had told his mother he'd be gone for a week or so. He then had said goodbye to Harry and Ginny, and apparated to George and Fred's flat in Diagon Alley.

The whole thing had taken less than two hours, and had left Harry feeling slightly dazed, as he realized that for the first time in a long time he was without his two best friends.

Three days passed, and while Harry enjoyed being able to spend so much time with Ginny, he often found himself missing his two friends who had been his family since he was only eleven years old, and who had been by his side ever since. They had been together so much the past year, that not having them there left him feeling as if he were often without two parts of himself. That's when he realized he'd been wrong. The night Ron left he'd thought that the relationship with Hermione and Ron had simply been growing away from each other, but in reality it had simply been maturing.

He thought about this as he lay in bed, allowing himself the pleasure of taking his time waking up, not being on guard every second of the day, nor sleeping with his wand under his pillow. And suddenly it struck him that they'd grown up, and become adults.

_Our friendship will change because now we have to live our lives as adults during peacetime._

Harry continued to ponder on this as he got out of bed, and dressed himself. However, when Harry made his way down for another wonderful breakfast that morning in the Weasley's kitchen, he found Ginny pouring over several pieces of parchment in her hands, and next to her were a few letters addressed to him. The sight of Ginny, the smell of food, and letters for him to read sent all thoughts of his relationship woes fleeing for the dark recesses of his subconscious.

"Morning Dear, these just came for you." Said Mrs. Weasley indicating the small stack of letters with one hand, as with her other hand she conducted the cooking in her kitchen with her wand like the conductor of some strange orchestra. Harry sat next to Ginny, who only looked up quickly enough to mumble a quick "hello" and receive a peck on the cheek from Harry before she went back to scanning the letter in her hand.

Harry then examined the first letter that had his name on it. It was from Hermione.

In it she explained that Luna had enthusiastically agreed to interview the three of them, and that Hermione thought it would be great to do the interview on August 1st, the day after Harry's Birthday. And Harry realized that his birthday was coming up in only a matter of days.

The next two letters were official looking envelopes of parchment from the Ministry of Magic.

Ginny looked over and said: "Oh, What's Scrimgeor want with you now?" and Harry was pleased to hear the indignation in her tone.

"Dunno." Harry mumbled as he slipped the parchment from the envelope. His eyes quickly scanned the page, and then with a shake of his head he began again, and read the letter through completely.

"Merlin…" Harry trailed off, then handed the letter to Ginny.

"Bloody Hell!" Ginny exclaimed in a convincing imitation of her brother. And as if on queue there was a knock followed by a door being slammed open and Ron and Hermione came running into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" cried Mrs. Weasley with alarm at the unusual outbursts, and the sudden appearance of her son and Hermione without the usual owl to say they were coming. It was Ginny who recovered enough to explain as Hermione burst into tears, and Ron, Hermione, and Harry, took each other into a bone crushing group hug.

"Order of Merlin First class, will be awarded to Mr's Harry James Potter, Ronald Bilius Weasley, and Miss Hermione Jane Granger, for their complete defeat of the Dark Wizard Voldemort." Ginny read.

Mrs. Weasley forgot about her cooking, as her hands went to her mouth in disbelief.

"Mrs. Weasley, there's more…" Harry then said.

And she turned to look at Harry as he took the paper from Ginny, and now read: "And to Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley, Mr. Neville Longbottom…" And Harry went on to name every student who had been involved and who had taken on the name of Dumbledore's Army in his Seventh year of Hogwarts, including those who had died. "… Will be awarded the Order of Merlin Second class for their efforts and support of the afore mentioned efforts in vanquishing the world of the greatest threat to the peace, progress, and safety of the Wizarding World, and the world at large."

Mrs. Weasley was now sitting down, looking pale with shock. Then as the colour began to come back to her face she stood up and wrapped her two children in a huge hug, as tears once again flowed at the reminder of how close they had all come to joining those that would be receiving awards after having given their lives.

It took a while, but after the smell of burning food brought Mrs. Weasley back from her tears of joy, she invited Hermione and Ron to stay for breakfast, and both wanting to spend some time with Harry acquiesced. It wasn't until they were eating that Harry remembered the other letter, and he slipped the next official looking letter out. This one however was from Kingsley Shacklebolt the new director of the Magical Enforcement department.

Harry read it quickly and gave a whoop.

"What is it?" asked Ginny.

"I've been accepted for Auror training!" Harry said.

"Well how could they not, now that we're some of the youngest wizards in history to receive the Order of Merlin?" asked Hermione rhetorically.

"When's the award ceremony?" asked Ginny.

"It's tentatively scheduled for the week after the Quidditch World Cup in France." Harry answered.

"Good, because your father has told me that the Ministries of both Britain and France want the lot of you there with your families as their guests. Arthur told me this morning." Mrs. Weasley said. Harry wasn't sure how to take this news. He was excited at the prospect of attending the Quidditch World Cup, but being the ministries guest would mean they'd want to put him on display like some animal at the zoo.

They discussed plans, and ate a hearty breakfast together, and soon Ron and Hermione got up to leave. And after saying their good byes Harry and Ginny decided to go for a game of exploding snap.

After a few days Harry and Ginny had settled into a routine of sorts, as they helped Mrs. Weasley with the chores, practiced Quidditch, finished Ginny's homework, and otherwise spent time talking, laughing, and enjoying one another's company.

After one such day, Harry and Ginny took a stroll into the same woods where Harry and Ron had discussed Ron's despair. From the owls Ron had sent, things were going well at the shop, and that he'd been working with the twins on some new defensive items, though with the Dark Lord vanquished there were far less customers than usual. Hermione too sent owls regularly, telling Harry and Ginny of all the marvellous things her and her parents were doing during their break.

They came out in the small moor where the Weasleys had their Quidditch pitch, and Harry asked Ginny a question.

"So, want to play a little game?"

"Sure, what is it?" Ginny responded. Harry's face split in a wide grin, and he pulled out his wand.

"Accio Brooms!" Harry cried. Ginny backed away and the two brooms came up and hovered in front of Harry. He then reached into his pocket, and pulled out a snitch.

"Game is this, First person to catch the snitch wins." Harry said.

"And what do I get in the unlikely event that I win?" asked Ginny.

"What ever you want… Within reason." Harry responded. Ginny laughed as she grabbed her broom. They both straddled their mounts, and Harry counted to three then released the snitch.

Both were off like bullets as they shot for the sky. Harry circled around the small pitch, he knew this shouldn't take too long, as it wasn't the usual size, and the snitch had been specially enchanted to stay within the area they could fly in safely without drawing muggle attention. Suddenly Ginny swerved to her left, then shot upward, and Harry looking to see what it could be, saw a glint of gold. Suddenly he was after it, and the too began to draw closer. The snitch then astonished them both by veering off past Harry going right, and without really looking at what she was doing, her concentration focused solely on the little ball, she nearly smashed into Harry. In that split second they both lost sight of the ball.

"Careful please!" Harry called good-naturedly. Then grinned kindly at her when he saw her worry and embarrassment written plainly across here face.

They flew around doing opposite laps of each other, and Harry did his best to put Ginny back at ease. It seemed to work, for she soon began to try tricking him with feints until at last Harry saw her take a break-neck dive for the ground. Harry was sure she'd seen it again, and followed hot on her tail. Lower and lower she went until almost too late Harry had a thought scream through his mind as clearly as any Omnioccular. _Wronski Feint!_ And he pulled up at the same moment she did.

"Nice try!" Harry called.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked. But on her face she had a false innocent look. Then Harry saw the snitch zoom right up behind her head. He zoomed at her, but she looked up in time and snatched it from the air forcing Harry to pull out of his onward rush, and admit defeat.

Harry and Ginny landed, and Ginny ran to Harry yelling her victory. She didn't gloat, for the snitch was simply a worthy adversary for both of them. Rather Harry was able to celebrate with her, for in her he could see his training paying off. She jumped into his arms reminiscent of another victory where she had played seeker and won, and just as before they kissed.

Harry didn't want this moment to end as he held her small but strong body in his arms. Unlike the memory of the past however, Harry and Ginny didn't brake apart, nor was there anyone to witness them. They slowly backed up, wrapped in each other's embrace, until Harry was leaning up against one of the goal posts. Then Ginny pulled apart for air, gave Harry a smile, all this lasting only a second before they were kissing again. Harry felt like all the emotion of the past months began to come out, and with it he was cleansed.

"Er…" mumbled a voice.

Harry and Ginny broke apart violently at the voice, and Harry lost his balance and fell to the ground. They looked to where the owner of the voice was standing, and there was Bill, Ginny's brother.

"I just came to tell you that Mum has dinner ready." Bill said.

"We're coming." Ginny said as she reached down, and helped Harry to his feet. They quickly gathered the ball and broom sticks, and followed Bill. All the while Harry and Ginny tried not to even look at each other let alone Bill, for it was the first time that anyone had seen them really snogging, and neither were sure how the family was going to react. Suddenly Harry put out his hand, and grabbed hers. He'd defeated the Dark Lord for her; surely he could face her family too.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: As mentioned before, I am not J.K. Rowling, and thus do not own anything in this story that is not from my own imagination. Those of you who are die-hard Potter fans will know the difference. :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: Harry's Birthday**

For Harry the next few days seemed to fly by, and the closer the day of their interview with Luna approached, the more he found himself thinking of what he was going to say, and subsequently he could sometimes be found staring at nothing, until someone woke him from his reverie. This also led Harry to think on those things that haunted his day thoughts, and plagued his nights. Thoughts of the innocent dead, all those that died that he might live, would come to him like ghosts. Harry often wouldn't even realize where his train of thought was taking him, and though he didn't want to, he would find himself dwelling on the past destruction, and wallowing in despair and depression. Each time he did this, he would be found either by Albus, the phoenix; or by Ginny. If by Albus, Harry would be roused from his state of depression by Albus' song, and by the love and affection that the phoenix would give unconditionally upon his master. If by Ginny, she would shake him, and hold him, and cry with him, and then she would wrap her arms around him, until he was ready to respond, and wrap her tightly in his arms. Then together they would talk of all the good that there was, and Harry's spirits would be filled with hope again. With each episode, Harry's heart mended a little more due to the love and care he received from all. However he worried that if the wizarding world knew of his inner strife, that he would never hear the end of it.

The day of July thirty-first dawned bright and sunny, over the fields near Ottery St-Catchpole. Harry awoke to a light shake, and instantly had memories of Dobby shoot through his mind.

Harry moaned and rolled onto his side, but the gentle yet insistent hands took hold of his shoulders and shook again. Harry yawned, and inhaled a scent of flowers that reminded him of someone.

"Harry, wake up." A voice said quietly, and the hands shook him a little harder this time.

"Ginny?" Harry croaked, and cracked an eye open. There was Ginny; her hair was tied back in a ponytail that then hung down her back, and she was dressed in a baby blue t-shirt, and jeans. All this however was a blur, and he reached for his glasses that were on his night table, in order to bring it all in focus Not for the first time, did Harry mentally kick himself for not noticing her before he did. But in the same second would be grateful for the fact that he had her now, and that he was alive to enjoy it.

"Good morning sleep head." She laughed.

"Morning." Harry croaked again, as he blinked his eyes to get the sleep from them.

"Happy birthday." Ginny said, and with that she leaned in and kissed him. Harry almost spluttered, but managed to control the impulse. It had crossed his mind the day before, but he'd been so busy with other things that he'd managed to forget that today was his birthday.

"Now, get dressed, and come down stairs. There are people coming." Ginny said, and with a flirty little wave, she left the room and closed the door. Harry didn't need to be told twice. He was now wide-awake, and as he dressed in a green shirt, and jeans, his thoughts were on his friends who'd be coming, and would be staying until school started. Ron had been the first one, saying that he was coming home because he wanted to be were his things were during the excitement of the next few days. Hermione had then sent an owl, and said that she'd like to come spend the remainder of the time until school with the Weasley's because there were too many things going on between then and now. Harry's mind wandered to all the things he'd be doing in the next month. First there was the interview with Luna Lovegood for the Quibbler. They would meet her at the Leaky Cauldron, and there they would relive for what Harry hoped was the last time the nightmare of the past year. Then in two weeks they were going to France where they would enjoy the Quidditch World Cup, then the Award ceremony where they would be officially awarded the Order of Merlin. And finally at the beginning of September, they would all be going back to school; Harry, Ron and Hermione to Auror School at the Ministry of Magic, and Ginny to Hogwarts for her last year of school, and her NEWTs.

Harry heard distinctly familiar voices, and ran down the stairs. When he came to the bottom, and reached the kitchen, the whole room began a rousing chorus of "For he's a jolly good fellow," and when it was over, there was a cheer. He looked around the room. There was Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Fred and George, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Susan Bones.

"Harry, Arthur sends his love, and apologizes for having to be at work this morning." Mrs. Weasley commented, as Ginny motioned for Harry to sit next to her. Mrs. Weasley then waved her wand, and the food appeared on the dishes in a manner that reminded Harry of the house tables at Hogwarts.

"Harry, I wanted to congratulate you on your acceptance for Auror Training." Tonks remarked. Who's hair today was her favourite bubble-gum pink colour.

"Yes Harry, your parents would surely be very proud." Lupin quipped after he'd managed to swallow the enormous hunk of ham he'd managed to fit in his mouth. Harry thought that he'd never seen Lupin looking so good. Ever since Fenrir Greyback had been killed in the final battle, Lupin had felt more comfortable about acknowledging the advances of the love struck Tonks. They'd been dating for the past few months steadily, and Ron had overheard the twins saying that Lupin was bound to pop the big question any time now. Lupin's hair wasn't as messy, and his diet had obviously improved. He'd also been able to get a job working with the Twins on developing gags for the shop, as well as defensive objects to expand that part of their merchandise. Also, he no longer wore the old tattered robes of years gone by, but had recently bought himself new robes, which today were light brown.

Harry then allowed himself to think about what it was that Lupin had just said. Harry had often thought about his parents lately. He was fast approaching the age they were when they were married, and he often wondered what they would say if they could see him now. He was happy that he still had one last connection to them through Lupin.

Harry was awoken from his thoughts, when a beautiful tawny owl flew in though the window and landed in front of Harry, bearing a letter.

"Who's that from?" Ginny asked.

"I don't recognize that owl." Hermione said.

"Nor do I." Harry said, as he took the letter from the owl, and fed it a treat from his pocket. The owl gave a hoot of appreciation for the treat, and then took off back out the window it had come from.

"I guess who ever it is doesn't expect a reply." Ginny mumbled.

"I guess!" Harry said. He opened the parchment to see the scrawling penmanship of Draco Malfoy.

_Dear Potter,_

_Though we are not what most would call 'friends' I would like to invite you and the others to be my guests at the Quidditch World Cup in France. I have managed to secure for us a private box, from which we should be able to see quite well, without being bothered by our friends at the Prophet._

_Also, I believe that today is your birthday. Many well wishes –_

_- D. Malfoy_

Harry was stunned by the contents of the letter. Was this the same Draco who'd wanted to kill Harry after his father was thrown into Azkaban? Ginny gave a little gasp as she saw the confident signature at the bottom, which made many of the people around the table look up from their food to hear what the matter was.

"Who's it from Harry?" Ron asked.

"Draco Malfoy." Harry said.

"And what does that git want with you?" Ron snarled.

"He wants us to be his guests at the Quidditch World Cup." Harry said, and then passed the letter over in to Hermione's outstretched hand. She scanned the contents, and then passed it to Ron. Harry meanwhile shrugged his shoulders at Ginny, and then went back to working on his food.

"Well, he is a very powerful young businessman now." Hermione remarked.

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Asked Susan.

"I was reading the Daily Prophet, and in it there was an article about how Malfoy had bought up two other smaller companies to form one big company he's calling Draconis Industries." Hermione responded.

"So now the git is a corporate big wig too. That still doesn't bloody explain why he's trying to be all chummy with the rest of us." Ron said.

"Doesn't it though? He wants publicity. And while he's offering us a box with no reporters, it doesn't mean that we wont all be seen together, and implicated by association as being part of his corporate genius." Neville said. Ron simply gaped at Neville, while Hermione nodded her approval of his words. Not everyone had grown accustomed to the 'new' Neville Longbottom. The old Neville was shy, lacked self-esteem, and due to his constant doubting, had a poor memory. The new Neville was, if not outgoing, than friendly, had developed a sense of self-worth, and had learned to trust his abilities. These newfound qualities were due mostly to his association with Susan, who had been loyal to him, and had built him up. Helping him to see what he could be, by treating him as if he all ready was.

Talk turned eventually to lighter things, and soon the food was done, and everyone was stuffed.

"Well, I think Harry should open his gifts next." Said Mrs. Weasley as she sent them to the living room where a pile of packages awaited him.

The first package Harry laid eyes on was one that worried him the most. It was long, and Harry had twice before seen packages like it. He saw that it was a joint gift from the Twins, Lupin, and Tonks. He tore open the brown paper with which it had been quickly wrapped, and found exactly what he had known it would be.

"Is that…?" Ron trailed off.

"Now Harry, before you object, we have one stipulation with this gift." Tonks said as Harry began to object.

"It's a broom!" Ginny exclaimed.

"What's the stipulation?" Harry asked.

"That you give your old broom to Ginny, so she has a downright good broom with which to captain the Gryffindor Quidditch team." Lupin answered. Harry looked concerned. After all, he'd received that broom as the last gift from his Godfather Sirius before his death.

"We realize that parting with that broom is difficult Harry, and of course we can't force you. However, we also realize that there's probably no one in this world you'd give that broom to other than Ginny. Tonks said. Harry looked pensive for a moment, then his face cleared, and a huge grin broke across his face.

"Done." Harry said. Ginny's eyes went wide at the prospect of owning Harry's beloved _Firebolt_, and she grabbed him for a big hug, before allowing him to finish unwrapping the new broom. Harry didn't need to read the fine gold lettering that was engraved onto the wood of the handle to know that it was the new _Firebolt eX,_ the fastest broom on the market that wasn't custom crafted.

The young men all looked at it with wonder, as Harry caressed the handle. After a moment though, Harry's curiosity over the contents of the other few packages won out, and he placed his new broom to the side.

The next package was a book from Hermione. Harry opened it up, and found that it was an Auror Training Manual written by a wizard named Merlin J. Moody. Harry suspected that this Moody was probably an ancestor of Mad Eye Moody.

The next package was from Neville, Harry opened the little box to find what looked like a tiny polished mirror set inside a glass ball.

"Neville, what is it?" Harry asked.

"It's a mini foe glass. I found it in a new shop on Diagon Alley. They told me that the glass ball had spells placed that made it virtually indestructible, and that if you could see a person's face so clearly that you could see the colour of his eyes, then you were in danger." Neville explained.

"Thank you Neville." Harry said.

Next Harry grabbed the package from Susan. As he opened it, he found that there were actually two gifts in one. There was a box of wand care supplies, and a shoulder holster for his wand.

"My aunt told me that those were essential to any wizard or witch in the Law Enforcement, so I thought it would be handy for you Harry." Susan said.

The next package was a rather large box that was marked from Ron. Harry opened it up to find an assortment of things. There was an owl care kit; a phoenix care kit; a jar of some grey substance that had the logo of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and was marked 'Invisi-paste'; a silver wristband; and what looked like a block of wood that had been hollowed out.

"I understand the care kits, and the invisi-paste. And the wristband is nice, but what's with the block of wood, and should I perform revealing charms on these things to make sure they're safe?" Harry asked. Ron laughed.

"Well mate, the wristband is like the shield hat, only actually more powerful, and less conspicuous. The invisi-paste obviously makes things transparent and invisible. And the block of wood, is actually only holding what the actual object is." And Ron reached out and took the block of wood from Harry.

"Let me demonstrate." Ron said. And he stuck his hand into the hole in the wood block, then it seemed as if he took hold of the edge of the hole in the wood itself, and peeled it away!

"This is a Portable Hole! The latest in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes gag merchandise. They only agreed to let me give it to you Harry because they knew you'd find great ways of testing it for them. One thing however, it will not put holes in anything that's alive, only inanimate objects. Also, it won't put a hole through anything unless you tell it to." Ron explained.

"And how do you tell it?" Ginny asked.

Ron placed the hole carefully back on it's block of wood, and suddenly the wood the surface of the wood where the hole had been placed seemed to sink down until the wood was hollow. Next he took out his wand, tapped the hole and said: "_Aperio!_" And the bottom of the hole simply opened up.

"And to close it back up?" Luna asked.

Ron tapped the hole again with his wand and said: "_Claudo!_" And then it closed back up the bottom of the hole.

"Also, the twins were careful. You can't use the open hole on the ground; it won't work unless it can open up within one meter." Ron said.

"What if I want to deepen the hole?" Harry asked.

"_Accedo!_" Ron cried as he tapped the hole again, and the bottom of the hole came up as long as his wand touched the rim. Then "_Abcedo!_" And the hole deepened again as long as his wand was touching the hole.

"Not to be confused with accio, the summoning spell." Ron said.

"Well that's brilliant!" Ginny said.

"And it won't damage what it's used on either! Once you remove the hole, you'll never know it was there." Ron said, with a big grin on his face. And with that he handed the block of wood with the portable hole back to Harry.

Next he took the package from Luna, and opened it to find a brand new Wizard's Chess set, and a year's subscription to the Quibbler.

"Thank you Luna." Harry said.

"No problem, seeing as how Ronald is always beating you at chess I figured you'd be able to practise more if you had your own set." Luna said.

Harry then took the parcel marked from Ginny. Inside there was a watch that had nine hands on it sitting on a pile of fabric that glistened like liquid silver. He took the watch, and gave Ginny a look as he strapped it on.

"I'll explain later." She said to his unvoiced question. Next he examined the material, and found that it was extremely familiar. He pulled it out, and suddenly he knew what it was.

"My invisibility cloak!" Harry said. And he pulled it over his shoulders allowing it to make everything lower than his neck disappear.

"But it was damaged in the battle!" Ron exclaimed.

Ginny's face turned red. She bowed her head, and mumbled something.

"What's that Dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes, it had a burn and rip, but I was able to fix it." Ginny said quietly.

"You fixed invisibility fabric?" Hermione gasped.

"Is that difficult?" Ron asked.

"Quite." Susan said.

"Look, I've kept it a surprise, though it wasn't easy. To tell you the truth, Neville helped me quite a bit." Ginny said.

"All I did was get the materials she asked for, I had no idea she was going to fix it." Neville said.

"Ah, a girl after my own heart." Lupin said with a smile. "Harry, that's exactly the kind of thing your mother would have done. She was forever making surprises for your father, or the lot of us for that matter." he continued.

"And Luna helped a lot too. Please, as much as I'd love to take the credit, Harry really never left me time to work on something so complicated, not that I minded terribly." Ginny said.

"Yes, after what I witnessed the other day out by the Quidditch hoops, I don't doubt it." Bill said, a chuckle in his voice as the couple in question glanced at each other, blushed, and then smiled.

Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat, and handed Harry the last gift. "Here Harry, this is from Arthur and I. I know it's not much…"

Harry opened the envelope, and found a gift certificate for Madame Malkin's Robe shop. He read the amount, and found there was enough for a new set of robes.

"It should solve the problem of those tattered dress robes." Mrs. Weasley commented.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Harry said, as he slipped the certificate into his pocket.

"Harry, Fleur and I have a gift, but it will have to wait until the World Cup." Bill said.

"Oui 'Arry, we wou'd tell you, but zen it would not be a suprise." Fleur said.

"Well, I look forward to it then." Harry said. There was a quiet moment. It could have been awkward, everyone sitting there, not talking, but it wasn't. Too much had happened in their lives in the past year, and for a few of them, they'd never believed they would live to see the day when they could sit like this, and not worry that tomorrow, one of them could be killed. It lasted a moment, everyone looking at everyone else, until…

"Aaargh!" Ron cried, as Crookshanks bounded over the back of the sofa and landed on Ron's back, the large cat digging it's claws for purchase into his back as it then launched itself into the pile of gifts, then out towards the kitchen door.

"Crookshanks! You bad kitty!" Hermione scolded as her cat could be heard chasing a sniggering garden gnome who'd ventured up to the door of the house.

The rest of that day was like a blur to Harry, as they ate large meals, enjoyed a rousing game of Quidditch, and otherwise kept entertained. Eventually the guests said their good-byes, and of the young people who had come for the festivities, most would be staying the night. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Susan, and Ginny had all been involved in the fight over the past year in one way or another. All were original members of Dumbledore's Army, the Defence Against the Dark Arts 'club' that they had formed in their fifth year at Hogwarts, and all fast friends. All they lacked to finish the group was Draco Malfoy.

Harry believed that Draco had always leaned towards the dark side of magic, and had been an utter git at school, but after the terrors of Voldemort, and the confrontation with Dumbledore on the Astronomy tower, Draco had been changed. The life Draco led after that was one he'd never dreamed of, caught in a web of intrigue he'd only imagined in fairy tales, and buffeted by the terror of what he was fast realizing Voldemort to be, rather than breaking down as so many would, and as all but the strongest of the Death Eaters had, Draco was galvanized by it. He began to learn about survival, about strength, and about looking out for the most important person in the world, himself. Harry didn't like Draco, he was still arrogant, and his Death Eater days had only served to make his ability to make real friends worse. However, Harry also recognized what Draco had done when he turned on Voldemort and gave crucial information to the would-be heroes. For that, Harry gave him a grudging respect.

While these things were swimming through his mind, Harry sat in one of the squashy old couches that sat about the fireplace in the Weasley's living room. In his lap lay Ginny's head, her eyes were closed, but Harry could tell she wasn't asleep yet. Below on the floor were sprawled Luna, Neville and Susan playing a game of exploding snap, while Ron and Hermione played a game of wizard chess quietly on the other couch.

Harry looked over at his two greatest friends, Ron's face was seldom as serious as it was during a good chess game, and Hermione was nervously tugging at a strand of her bushy brown hair, while trying to see what her next move should be. Wizard chess they had discovered was one of the few things that Hermione and Ron could always agree on, other than worrying for Harry's welfare. And Harry found it pleasant to see them getting along. Harry watched as Ron made his move, and relaxed his stance, signalling his belief that he had the game in the bag. Hermione then commanded one of her pieces in a move that forced Ron to do a double take, and Harry saw the look of triumph on Hermione's face.

"Check mate." Hermione declared. And Harry watched the little king on Ron's side get pummelled until it was forced off the board.

"Bloody Hell." Ron quietly exclaimed.

"There, there. You can't win them all Ron." Hermione said, and she placed her hand atop Ron's in what was meant to appear as a consoling manner.

"Ginny!" Harry whispered.

"What?" she whispered back.

"Look at Ron and Hermione." Harry answered.

She turned her head slightly so she could see her friend and her brother better. The couple in question were whispering softly to each other, oblivious to the rest of the room. Hermione had a half grin on her face, and Harry would have bet galleons that she was deliberately flirting with Ron. Then when it seemed Ron was about to cotton on, and flirt back…

Suddenly a loud blast signalled the end of the intense game of exploding snap, and sent the three friends on the floor into fits of roaring laughter. The noise seemed to snap Hermione back to her senses and she jumped back as if Ron had somehow burned her. Ron looked confused for merely a fraction of a second, but then shook it off.

"Well, I'm done for the night. Harry, happy birthday, and see you in the morning all." Hermione said as she got up, gathered her book that had lain unread the whole evening, and headed for her room. This seemed the signal for nearly everyone to begin yawning and saying their goodnights. Luna got up, deliberately gave Ron a kiss on the cheek, said her goodnights and headed for the stairs. Ron seemed a little stunned and embarrassed by Luna's gesture, but he didn't say anything. He simply said goodnights to everyone and followed up the stairs to his room. Then Neville and Susan left to their rooms as well, leaving Harry and Ginny on the couch alone.

"Well, that was interesting." Ginny said.

"Which part?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?" Ginny responded back.

"Well, the part where Hermione seemed to be flirting with Ron, or the part where Luna kissed Ron on the cheek." Harry explained.

"Both really, but Luna doesn't worry me." Ginny said.

"Why not? Don't you find her manners towards him a little odd?" Harry asked.

"Because I know Ron doesn't like her, and because I know that at the very least out of fear of Hermione's wrath that's the most Luna will ever do." Ginny said with an evil grin.

"I see, so Luna was told about what happened the last time Ron had a girlfriend I presume?" Harry asked, a grin on his face now, as he looked down into Ginny's eyes. As they were talking Harry had taken to running his fingers through her hair, and now and then a few strands would be pushed over her face making Ginny have to either wipe them away, or blow them out of her mouth.

"After tonight, I wonder if they'll ever get together, or if they'll be just friends forever, because they're too stubborn to ask the other if their feelings are mutual." Harry said.

"Oh, I think they will, but I wonder if it wouldn't be nice if we gave them a little encouragement. You know, a little push in the right direction." Ginny said.

"Well, you can think of ways to get those two together, right now I just want the next few weeks of madness over." Harry said with a groan.

"After tomorrow the world will know the truth, and rather than try to interview you again, they'll just steal the story from the Quibbler." Ginny said. "Then we'll enjoy the Quidditch World Cup, and we'll get to see some of France, and then there will be the Order of Merlin Presentation ceremony." She continued as she counted the events off on her hands.

"Don't remind me right now." Harry moaned.

"And you know what will make it all okay?" She said.

"What?" Harry asked, a look that said he couldn't believe that the word 'okay' would ever in a thousand years describe the events of the next few weeks.

"I'll be right there with you, and we'll be able to handle it all together." She said. Harry laughed.

"True." Was all he said, as he scooped her head up, and enjoyed the next few moments showing her his appreciation with actions, rather than words.

The next day, the friends gathered together, and Luna began assembling all her things that she declared not only were essential to her being able to copy their words exactly, but would also ensure that no Niggle-floxes were eavesdropping in order to bring the information back to ex-minister Fudge and his army of vampires.

Each person was interviewed separately. Susan, Neville, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and then Harry. Then she brought the whole group together.

"Well, now that I have your separate stories, I'd like to get one of us as a group." She said.

"What will you do with all this? Surely you won't be putting it all in the Quibbler." Susan said.

"Oh no, I'm going to use quotes from each of you to supplement the information I'll get from this session. It's this one I really want." She said.

"Then I guess we should get started." Harry said.

"Where to start?" Ron said.

"Well, why not the summer after sixth year?" Hermione said.

"Yes, I think that's a good place. After all it was then that Harry decided to hunt for the Horcruxes, and we discovered that there was a way to defeat Voldemort after all." Neville said.

"Well, in that case, I'll start on this day, exactly a year ago. I had then just turned seventeen…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, I'll keep this short. Thanks to AlphaMech, HogwartsHoney, and OonaMay, for the reviews. In the future I may not mention reviewers by name, but I'll always express my deepest gratitude. After all, it's for you guys I'm writing this, (And my own personal satisfaction of course!) I'm not going to write about Harry's interview because I'd simply have to write a whole other story just on that. So instead we'll leave him there for now, and where the next chapter takes us? Tune in next time!

Please **Read and Review!** -Leonardo-Potter


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I am but a poor fan, and thus own nothing in here that is not of my own creation. Those of you die-hards, as I've mentioned before, will know the difference between what is J. K. Rowling's and what is my own imagination.

**CHAPTER 4: The Delacours**

The interview finished, the friends now turned their attention to the coming Quidditch World Cup. It was being held in a secret location in the south of France, and the Weasley's had been invited to stay with the Delacours, who's home was large enough for everyone, and who'd been informed that they were well within Apparition distance of the Quidditch pitch.

Mrs. Weasley had met Mrs. Delacour at Fleur and Bill's Wedding, and though it had been a rough start, aided by the obvious desire of their two children for them to get along, they were able to look past their differences and become friends. Together they had been planning how to transport everyone and everything, and when the day came, all had been organized like a military parade.  
"Ronald! Control that owl!" cried Mrs. Weasley.

"Honestly Mum, you know how difficult that is!" Ron said as once again Pigwidgeon made a dive at Ron's hands only to fly merrily away rather than into his cage.

Hermione huffed, pulled out her wand made a complicated pattern while muttering an almost inaudible spell and suddenly the little owl stopped moving, but stayed frozen in the air. Ron grabbed him, and placed him inside his cage. And only then did Hermione lift the spell.

"Thanks Herm." Ron said.

"Honestly Ron, you could have done it yourself. I've seen you perform that very spell." Hermione said.

"Except I was a little busy to be waving my wand around, as well as hold the cage, and try to keep from having my eyes gouged out!" Ron said, a little of his temper flaring.

Harry tuned them out as he always did when they were about to have a row. Lately though, their fights were always over little things, and Harry doubted that they were ever the real reason that they were snapping at each other.

"Stop yelling Ronald, I can't think straight with all the noise." Mrs. Weasley said, her face a clear picture of her inner panic. Ron's mouth shut like a trap, but the look he had on his face was murderous. However, Harry was surprised to see Hermione go up, and put her hand to his cheek and whisper something that Harry couldn't quite make out, but figured was an apology by the look on Ron's face. The anger simply then seemed to melt away to be replaced by a very penitent look, as he whispered something back, then smiled.

"Okay, Arthur, do we have everything dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked her husband.

"Yes Dear." He responded.

"Hermione, Harry, everything you need?" She asked turning to the two young people.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley." Hermione responded for the two of them.

"Listen everyone!" Mrs. Weasley said, and then turned to her husband.

"Okay, we'll be traveling by floo, but we'll have to do it by stages. We will first be going to the Ministry building in London, then we will travel to their counterparts in Paris, and from there, to the Delacour's home." Mr. Weasley said.

"Clear everyone?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Everyone either muttered a yes, or nodded their heads forcefully.

"Why can't we simply apparate? I'm of age!" Ginny asked.

"Because none of us save Fleur and Bill have ever been there, and it's always safer to use other forms of transport the first time." Mr. Weasley said. He then turned again to the room at large.

"I'll go first, then Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred then George. Then Molly will take up the rear." Arthur said.

He then walked up to the fireplace, took a little floo powder in his hand threw it into the flames of the fire, and as the fire went emerald green cried: "Ministry of Magic!" He then stepped into the flames and disappeared.

Ginny then did the same thing, and with a whoosh was gone. Harry suddenly remembered all his previous experiences with the Floo network, but taking a deep breath of good air, and a firm grip on his trunk; stepped up, threw a handful of powder into the flames, and cried: "Ministry of Magic in London!" and stepped in.

After the now familiar spinning subsided, and Harry stepped out of one of the large fireplaces in the Ministry of Magic's main reception hall, he quickly dragged his trunk over to where Ginny was standing, and waited as one by one the others came with their luggage.

Harry had time to look around at the familiar sights of the Ministry building. He looked up at the ceiling with its strange symbols floating about, and then his gaze was drawn to the Fountain of Magical Brethren, which had apparently been repaired. Harry looked away in disgust, knowing full well that the fountain was a symbol of the attitude that was the cause of many of the problems in the wizarding community.

"Harry dear! We're ready to go!" Mrs. Weasley called. This snapped him from his thoughts, and just then he saw Mr. Weasley disappear into another fireplace.

Ginny shot Harry a coy little glance, and in his head he thought he could almost hear her say: "Coming?"

"Ministry of Magic in Paris!" Ginny said and stepped into the flames.

A second later, as Harry was just about to go into the fireplace; he heard a noise from his wrist. He lifted his arm to his ear, and heard a voice.

"Harry, do you hear me?" said the Voice.

"Yes. Ginny is that you?" Harry asked back.

"Yes Harry, I just wanted to try it, now Dad's saying to get a move on, Mrs. Delacour is already here." She said through the watch.

Harry complied, and saying the same destination as Ginny had a moment ago, soon found himself in the Atrium of the French Ministry of Magic. This one was very different from the one in London. There were large fireplaces along the wall, and you could still hear the familiar popping noises of people apparating, but that was where the similarity ended. The ceiling appeared to be like the one in the Hogwarts Great Hall, in that it appeared to be open to the sky outside. There were beams however that went straight up from the compass points, and met in a pyramid at the top. There were moving spiral staircases that went down into other levels, and some that went up to a what appeared to be a catwalk, or balcony, and Harry could see that this catwalk allowed access to several doors that had been set into the beams themselves.

This led Harry to believe that he was once again underground, for the doors did not appear to lead to anywhere, thus he supposed that the ceiling was simply like several windows in the London Ministry, and that it would show whatever weather they wanted. The four beams themselves were made of some polished alloy, and the catwalk was made of the same material, except for the handrail, which appeared to be made of gold. In the center of the room there was a fountain as well, but this had no statues in the middle, only it sprayed jets of several different colors that would cascade in the air, before by some spell they would fall in strange and dizzying patterns back to the clear pool below. It was breathtaking, and Harry thought he much preferred this one to the London Ministry.

Harry saw a regal looking witch, standing with Fleur and Bill, she was wearing a gray set of robes that reminded Harry of the color of fair weather clouds, and as he watched he saw that it sparkled as she moved. She had an ageless look to her fine-featured face, and Harry instantly recognized her Veela hair. This, Harry supposed, was Fleur's mother.

Standing next to her was a young witch who like her mother and sister, had the pale hair, and looks of a part Veela. She wore a white blouse, and sky blue skirt. This Harry felt safe to assume was the little girl he had saved from the water and mer-people during the second task of the ill-fated Tri-wizard tournament. When she saw Harry, she smiled shyly. Harry remembered that Fleur had told him of the crush her little sister Gabrielle had developed for her rescuer, and decided to be nice, but not lead on the child in any foolish notions. After all, Harry was eighteen years old, and she was only about twelve, a considerable gap at their age, and besides that…

"Isn't this wonderful Harry?" Ginny said as she came up, and took his arm.

"Which part?" He asked.

"Everything! I love traveling. Especially when we went to Egypt when I was twelve. But Everything I've heard about France is just wonderful. Hermione was telling me last night of Muggle Paris, and then of course we're here for the Quidditch World Cup, which means we may be here a long time." She responded.

"Someone's excited." Harry commented with a chuckle.

"Well honestly, who in their right mind wouldn't be? Even if we'll be in the same box as that git Malfoy; this is still the opportunity of a lifetime." She said.

"And, if we decide that we don't like it after all, your parents are set to get us space where they'll be watching." Harry said.

"How will they do that?" Ginny asked. Harry and Ginny now began to move slowly towards the others.

"Draco's not the only person who has a lot of money now." Harry said as he smiled. Ginny didn't say anything, but the look Harry saw there spoke volumes. Harry knew that the Weasleys would need time to get used to the fact that the reward money the Ministry was giving Ron and Ginny was nearly enough to buy a small island; or pay the way through any extra education they wanted, including high-priced tickets to some big Quidditch matches.

"Mother, you remember Harry Potter, and Ginny; _nest pas_?" Fleur said in introduction.

"Of course. Harry, I wish to offer you my congratulations on defeating You Know Who. We here in France knew it was only a matter of time before his evil spread to our country as well, but your defeat has allowed the whole world to breathe easier." Mrs. Delacour said.

Harry acknowledged this praise as he did any other, and for the hundredth time was awed by the fact that he was living in a world that was Voldemort free. He also noted that unlike her daughters who had thick French accents at times, Mrs. Delacour had nearly no accent at all. Her voice was melodious, and captivating.

"Please, we will make the last leg of this journey, and you will all be able to rest." Mrs. Delacour said.

Mrs. Delacour went first, then her daughter Gabrielle, then Mr. Weasley, Ginny, and everyone else in the same pattern as they had arrived, and when everyone was accounted for Bill and Fleur apparated over.

As Harry stepped out of a large fireplace and quickly made room for the others, he found that he instantly felt comfortable here. The room they were in was larger than that of the living room in the Weasley's home, but the furnishings looked antique yet well kept. The color of everything from the walls to the furniture spoke of warmth, and comfort, as well as wealth.

"Welcome to our home everyone. I would like to introduce you to our wonderful house elf Poppie." Mrs. Delacour said, and gestured to the kind wrinkly face with large green eyes and a pointy nose. Poppie wore a crisp white tea towel like a toga. She looked at everyone with a look of awe and delight before dipping into a deep curtsy that looked like it should have unbalanced the elf and sent it pitching from the arm of the couch upon which it sat.

"Poppie speaks English little, but will try to serve best." She said.

"She will be happy to take care of your luggage, and if I know her she'll have some food laid out for us all in the solarium." Mrs. Delacour said.

Hermione had a stricken look on her face at the thought of a house elf having to do all that work. But having learned that to offer aid was to insult, and not wanting to make a bad impression on any member of the family so soon into their stay, she kept her mouth shut. Her fears were relived a little however when she saw that the elf was simply using her own brand of magic to take care of the chores. When Poppie noticed Hermione watching she smiled warmly, snapped her fingers and with a slight 'pop' disappeared.

Harry meanwhile made his way into a spacious solarium. This room had no roof, yet the sun seemed to be filtered so as to be perfectly comfortable on the eyes. Harry realized that this must have been some spell placed over top in place of a roof. There were a few little tables that had been set up with snacks, and chairs placed among the more than two- dozen plants that grew here. Harry was instantly reminded of the greenhouses back at Hogwarts. Harry found a comfortable little loveseat, and sat down.

A moment later Ginny looked over from where she was serving herself some juice, and Harry patted the seat next to him, indicating he was keeping it for her. Ginny sat down, and handed a cup of pumpkin juice to Harry who drank it gratefully. She finished hers, and then laid her head on his shoulder, saying nothing, knowing that there was no need for words. Ginny just liked being with him as much as Harry loved being with her. Just as Harry thought that he was finally comfortable, and that the knots in his stomach from all the spinning during the trip would begin to loosen, a fragile looking white hand took hold of his.

"Would you like me to show you around?" Said the owner of the hand in a thick French accent. Harry looked up and saw that it was Gabrielle. He glanced over at Ginny who shrugged.

"Sure." He responded. And he heaved himself to his feet, dragging Ginny along with him.

They spent the next half hour touring through a few of the different areas of the house, and Harry quite enjoyed the chance to see an old wizarding home that wasn't filled with creepy dark objects as 12 Grimauld Place had been. But as they were heading back, Gabrielle having remembered that she was due in parlor for her piano lessons, Harry heard the faint sound of familiar voices coming from a room nearby.

"These are the rooms where you will all be staying, zey are wery comfortable." Gabrielle said.

"I think we're just going to stay here for a bit, thanks Gabrielle." Harry said kindly.

"Okay, I'll see you both later then." And with that the younger girl headed off to the parlor downstairs.

"And what are you thinking Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I'm thinking we find out what Ron and Hermione are talking about." He said.

Harry then began moving towards the sound until he'd identified which room they were in. Ginny moved as if to listen at the door, but Harry motioned away as he fished in his pocket for the jar of invisi-paste. When Ginny saw what he was doing, she had to suppress a laugh, and it came out as a quiet strangled squeak. Harry took a small glob of the paste, and dabbed it on the wood. He then spread it out with the jar's applicator, thinning it until it no longer appeared gray, but had become translucent. The wall too was transparent, and Harry knew that it only affected this side of the wall so it acted like the muggle one-way window.

"I can't hear them, the wall's too thick." Ginny moaned quietly.

"Don't worry, I've got that covered." Harry said as once again he fished something out of his pocket. He pulled a piece of torn fabric from his pocket.

"Is there any junk you own that's not in that pocket?" Ginny whispered.

"My trunk." Harry responded as he took hold of the edge of the hole in the fabric and _pulled the hole off!_ Harry then placed the portable hole on the ground, and it sunk into the floor. Pulling out his wand, Harry mumbled the proper incantations, and the hole became less than a centimeter deep. He picked it up, and now placed the strange substance on the wall near the spot where he had smeared the invisi-paste. As Harry deepened the hole until the 'bottom' was almost paper thin, the voices within came through.

"…Will Harry think? I'm worried Ron." Hermione said.

"Why is it, every time we eavesdrop on them, they're talking about me?"

"Harry?" Ron exclaimed, "Mione, what will Ginny think?"

"No, make that: Why do they always talk about us?" Ginny said.

"I don't know Ron. But look how happy they are these days. Why, I have never seen Harry so happy, and I'm worried that if we tell him…" Hermione trailed off, for once at a loss for words.

"Same with Ginny. Sometimes it makes me sick just watching, but at least I know Harry's good to her." Ron said. He continued, but it was so quiet Harry and Ginny couldn't hear it anymore, they watched as Hermione took his hand, and it looked as if Ron was leaning in. Ginny put her hand to her mouth, she'd never thought of Ron as being the type to kiss in public, then it hit her that he wasn't _in_ public, they were spying. Harry mumbled something.

"What did you say?" Ginny asked.

Harry opened his mouth, but before he could speak, the twins banged through the door of the room Ron and Hermione were in. Once again Hermione sprung away from Ron, while he just stared at his two brothers stupidly.

"Just thought you'd like to know that Harry's trying some of his birthday gifts!" George said.

"But he's doing it all wrong, he's in the garden right now trying to make a hole in water!" Fred laughed.

It took a second, and a purposeful glance from George in his general direction for him to cotton on.

"Ron, you should go out there and show him some good uses for that thing, you know, like spying and the like!" George chuckled.

Hermione looked livid.

"Spy on whom? We're all practically family here!" she said.

"I think it's time to go for a stroll in the garden!" Harry said as he pulled his invisibility cloak out, and wrapped them in it. He wiped off the invisi-paste with his handkerchief, and then placed the hole in the fabric. Stuffing this in his pocket, they quickly retreated down the hall towards where Gabrielle had shown them one of many exits that led to the beautiful garden outside, as Ron and Hermione decided it was a good idea to go find their friend, even if it was for two different reasons.

**Author's Note:** Wow! I'm sorry that this chapter has been so long in coming. I went back to school, and that has taken a lot of my time, especially since I have to work as well. I can only promise that I'm not planning on abandoning this book. I will finish it! Thanks to Alphamech, HogwartsHoney, Mystical Magical Me, scooterrg, and bandgsecurtiyaw, for your reviews. As long as the list is manageable I'll mention the reviewers by name, but even if I can't I still appreciate the encouragement.

– LeonardoPotter


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor anything pertaining to it and the wonderful genius it is. I do however have an imagination, and gratitude to J.K. Rowling for this unverse she's given us to play in.

**Author's Note: **Wow, Sorry I haven't updated in a while. This may be the longest chapter thus far, and I kinda felt like I had to rush it a bit near the end. I hope you all enjoy, and as always your reviews are most appreciated!**  
**

**CHAPTER 5: Quidditch World Cup**

The next morning, Harry awoke with a start, he could feel a presence next to him instantly, and as it came closer, it left a soft kiss on his cheek. He was sweating, and the sheets stuck to him in places.

"Harry? Are you awake?" asked the presence.

Harry didn't answer right away, he was desperately trying to capture the images of the nightmare he'd just slept through incase there was something about Voldemort, something he could use to defeat him! Something…

Then reality settled in like a comforting blanket, and Harry remembered that Voldemort was gone, and that he need not fear that his dreams were being invaded any longer.

"Harry?"

Harry turned over to face the person who had kissed him. He knew it was Ginny, and was happy she had come. He opened his eyes, and though his vision was a blur, he could still make out enough to reach for her form. Ginny let Harry pull her close as she lay down beside him.

"I heard you scream out, so I thought I should come…" Ginny tried to explain, but Harry hushed her.

"Thank-you for coming Gin," He said, using his pet name for her. "I think I had a nightmare."

Ginny had become Harry's support in many ways since leaving the hospital. And he knew she saw him as a support to her. He never really knew how to help her when he himself was going through the same trauma, but together they would cling to a hope that they could survive, and make lives for themselves as long as the other was there doing it too.

"What time is it?" Harry mumbled into her ear.

"It's almost time to start getting ready to go. Mom's been up for a while, and Mrs. Delacour told me last night that if we want an easy job apparating, we'll need to do so by eight." She told him. Harry took this to mean it was probably close to six-thirty in the morning. They lay like that for a few minutes, and then Ginny turned around so she was facing him, and they kissed. It wasn't a long kiss, nor was it an overpoweringly passionate kiss, but Harry felt in that one moment that this was what love was truly meant to feel like. He'd not had a lot of love in his life, what with being brought up by the Dursley's who saw him as an incarnation of the word _abnormal,_ and were fearful that simply by association their neighbors would believe them to be something other than the normal people they so desperately wanted to be.

They young couple stayed like that for a few more minutes, until Ginny heard her mother coming and calling out that they should all get ready to go. She gave him a quick kiss, and after making sure the coast was clear, left to go back to her own room. Alone now, Harry got up, and began to get ready for the day.

* * *

At ten minutes to eight, the two families along with Harry and Hermione were all assembled out in the yard. A picture of the place that they were to be apparating to was being passed around, and Ginny had been told that since she and Gabrielle were still underage, she would hold her father's arm, and Gabrielle would hold her mother's, and that they would be apparating with the rest of the group. Ginny was ecstatic that she wouldn't have to be separated from the rest of the group just because she didn't have her apparating license, but Gabrielle was a little nervous. Harry told the young girl that before he'd been of age, his headmaster Dumbledore had apparated with him several times, and that she shouldn't worry. This from her hero seemed to calm the young lady considerably and rather than looking paler than usual, she now had a slight flush to her features from all the attention that Harry had just given her. Harry was grateful that at that moment Mr. Weasley had announced that they were ready to go, because it took Gabrielle's attention off of him, and back to the task at hand. Harry closed his eyes, and pictured himself at the place he had seen in the photograph, as he did so he felt the now familiar feeling of being squeezed through a rubber tube, and then it was over. He opened his eyes and found that they were in a large field and official looking men were coming to usher them off the field so as to make room for those who would be coming next. 

"Everyone have everything?" Mr. Weasley called out.

Harry looked himself over, but felt certain that he'd not splinched anything. The group then moved quickly towards where other wizarding folk were being ushered. It was a path that wound through a small grove of trees, and it appeared that the path led to where the tents had been set up. The Weasleys and the Delacours had already decided that they would not be camping at the site of the match this year, but that if the game went for more than a day, then those who were tired could apparate back to the Delacour's home. As they walked along one of the hundreds of rows of tents, Harry saw that much like the last time, wizards from all over the world were here. The first tents they passed flew flags that were red and white with a large red maple leaf, which Harry new was the flag of Canada, many were also flying the British Union Jack to support England's team. Harry then saw a group of tents flying a strange blue and white flag, and for some reason the Canadian wizards were arguing quite heatedly with the wizards with the blue and white flag.

"But your Canadians! How can you fly the Quebec flag! Have you no pride?" screamed one of the wizards. His wand was in his hand, and he was waving excitedly. His face, as well as those of the other wizards, was red with anger.

"_Nous sommes Quebecois, donc certainement nous allons e'lever le drapeau du Quebec_!" screamed one of the strange wizards who appeared to be defending their choice of flag. Harry thought the whole situation was weird. Why would they be flying a different flag if they were Canadians? Were there two different kinds of Canadians, or perhaps two different Canadas?

Harry never did learn the answer to these questions as they were wiped from his mind as he saw a family fly over their heads on a carpet. Everyone stopped to watch as five ministry wizards apparated in the path of the carpet and cast spells at it freezing it in the air as the lead wizard screamed at the wizard driving the carpet.

"So that's a flying carpet!" Hermione cried.

"Their bloody popular in Egypt! I saw loads of them when our family vacationed there!" Ron said.

Harry had never seen one either, and he was amazed at the sight of it. It appeared to be an ordinary rug on first glance. It was rectangular, and sported a dizzying pattern of brown threadwork. The occupants were beginning to become agitated as the ministry wizards now forced the carpet to land.

"Once again I find myself happy that I'm not one of those officials." Mr. Weasley chuckled.

They continued along seeing many different sights and sounds. Harry was once again awed by the diversity of the world's Wizards. This was followed by the sobering thought that Voldemort had almost destroyed it all, and that he, Harry, had ensured the continued existence of the diversity, and beauty of everything he saw. This gave him a greater appreciation for the things around him.

Soon they had left the tents, and joined a crowd of people that were making their way along a well-beaten path through some trees. As they came to the other end of the woods, they got their first glimpse of this year's Quidditch stadium and pitch. From outside it appeared to be a vast oval shaped building, but Harry knew that within the walls, there was the familiar Quidditch pitch, with it's three hoops on either end, and in the hundred stories of stands would be the wizards and witches from all across the globe who had come to see which of the two finalist teams would reign for the next four years as holders of the Quidditch World Cup. Harry's pulse began to quicken at the thought of watching the greatest players in the world play his favorite sport, and he remembered some of the awe that he had experienced four years previous. Ginny squeezed his hand as they entered the doors of the stadium. Two official looking wizards were standing at the door whose job it was to guide people as to where to find their seats. When they saw Harry and his friends they became very excited.

"You will be in _ze _Minister's box, _n'est pas?_" One of the men said in broken English. Harry was about to respond when a familiar drawling voice cut in.

"Good heavens no! Harry Potter is my guest along with all my friends, and their families are welcome as well of course." Came the condescending voice of Draco Malfoy.

Draco shoved his way into the press to stand next to Harry, and gave the official an imperious look.

"If you look under Draconis Industries, you will see that I made special arrangements for them to come to my company's private box, the location of which I paid a high price to keep confidential from those cows in the media." He said.

The man looked stunned, he'd obviously been under orders to watch for Harry and his friends and to send them to the Minister's box, yet here was this young man claiming he'd out maneuvered the Ministry! Harry watched as Draco condescendingly motioned for the official to look at his register, and Harry was impressed to see that the parchment scrolled on it's own, the names scrolling up the single sheet of parchment. Then Draco's face broke into a satisfied smirk, while the look on the official's face was one of fear. Not fear of Draco or Harry, but at what the Ministry would have to say about this.

"Potter, Weasleys, all; if you would follow me?" Draco drawled. He then turned and began to make his way into the corridor he had come from. Harry looked over at the rest of the group. Ginny looked questioning, and Ron looked annoyed.

"Potter! I can't guarantee the media will leave you alone if you stay there inviting them." Draco called. Harry moved forward now, following his one-time enemy down the corridor. He thought to himself that Draco really needed to learn some people skills, or people would always be second-guessing his motives. Harry decided he was going to be gracious to his host, and moved forward until he was walking nearly at Draco's side, Ginny trailing close behind.

"How have you been Malfoy?" Harry asked.

Draco didn't respond right away, but after a moment said, "Quite well thank-you." Draco spoke quietly, and Harry was impressed to realize that the drawling tone was conspicuously absent.

"And you, Potter? How have you been since the last time we spoke?" Draco asked.

Harry was totally taken back by Draco's friendly comment. He too had to think about it for a moment, before he could formulate a completely civil response.

"Better. But life takes getting used to now that there's peace again." Harry said.

"Is there peace?" Draco asked rhetorically.

"Draco, what do you mean?" Ginny asked. Draco's head snapped back quickly with a start as Ginny spoke, and the look on his face made Harry smile. The look that appeared suddenly, and just as quickly disappeared, was of surprise and genuine happiness.

"Gi- Ginny isn't it?" Draco asked. Harry's smile disappeared. His instincts were telling him to protect Ginny from whatever bad mouthing Draco might lash out with. Then Harry had to shake himself mentally. '_That was the old Draco Malfoy, he's changed.'_

"Yes?" She responded.

Draco didn't answer right away again, but he had a bemused smile. "There was no malice when you said my name. Are you certain your related to Wea- I mean Ron?" Draco said with a wry grin. Harry looked back at the small crowd that was quietly following. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley walked a little way behind Ginny, with the twins directly behind them. Then there was Hermione and Ron who were walking almost side-by-side, except that Ron was putting as much distance between him and Malfoy as possible. They came to a set of rotating stairs that reminded Harry at once of the stairs he'd often climbed at Hogwarts in order to visit Professor Dumbledore in the Headmaster's office. Draco motioned for Ginny to now take the lead, and then he and Harry led the way for the rest of the group. They climbed in silence for some time.

"Actually Draco, growing up with Ron always made me wonder if perhaps I was adopted…" Ginny joked.

Draco laughed, and Harry was surprised by it. Once again Harry found himself chuckling along with his old nemesis, in a manner that passers-by might have mistaken for that of old friends. They got off the stairs, and made their way down a new corridor, which Harry wasn't surprised to see looked identical to the one they had left below.

"Actually, in all seriousness, I'm impressed with the wide range of characters your parents have managed to produce in their children." Draco said.

"I know what you mean." Ginny said.

"Wouldn't you say so, Potter? I mean look at the differences between those twins, and that Percy character. Or for that matter, between your mate," Draco said, pointing behind them. "And this fine lady." He finished.

Most families I know are like that Malfoy. After all, look at the difference between you and your father, or better yet the difference between your mother and her sister Andromeda." Harry responded. Though Draco and Harry continued to refer to each other by their last names, there was no longer any disrespect in the names. Rather, it now held some amount of respect, while acknowledging that there was a long way yet before past deed on either side could be completely forgiven.

"You seem to know quite a bit about my family." Draco said.

"I did own the old Black house for some time, and Tonks is Andromeda's daughter. Both sources taught me quite a bit, not only about your family, Malfoy; but of that of my late godfather." Harry said.

"That's right, that Sirius fellow… Mother never spoke of him. Then again, he hadn't been like most of the family." Draco said.

"Not really, no." Harry concurred. Ginny cleared her throat.

"Um, Draco, is this the door?" she asked pointing to a wooden door that stood where the hall they'd been walking came to an end. Harry was surprised, he realized that he'd not paid any attention to where they were going, and having simply followed Draco there, knew that if he had needed to leave he would have been hard pressed to do so on his own.

"Yes it is, here allow me." Draco said, as he opened the door, and ushered the group inside. Harry watched Ron as he walked into the door passing Draco without even acknowledging his courtesy. Harry glanced apologetically at Draco, and Draco simply shrugged his shoulders.

Harry now took a moment to take in the box itself. It wasn't very lavish, but was not without taste in its décor. It had several comfortable looking seats that were arranged in a sort of theater style so as to allow everyone a decent view. Harry also saw that Draco had other guests here as well. The first person Harry recognized as Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother. She got up from her seat as Draco made introductions. Mrs. Malfoy and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were polite, but the frostiness in their voices was unmistakable.

"Mr. Potter, I'm pleased to meet you again." Narcissa said in a tone that was more reminiscent of her much bolder sister, Bellatrix. However, Harry decided that he wasn't going to take the bait.

"As I'm pleased to see you so well Mrs. Malfoy. I'd also like to express my gratitude for your son's generosity." Harry said.

"Of course, how could we not invite you to sit with us in this superb spot after all you and your friends have done for wizard-kind." She responded, misunderstanding perhaps what Harry had meant, and he couldn't help but smile a little at her pompousness. Harry was about to reply when Draco cut in.

"Mother, do sit down before you further embarrass me!" Draco hissed, and his mother looked as if she'd seen a ghost as she looked at her son in stunned and scandalized silence.

"Harry Potter had the choice of sitting anywhere he liked, even in the minister's own box if he'd so wished it. He's here only because I was able to ensure that the Prophet would be denied any access to those of us sitting here. It is for that reason only that he has chosen to join us." Draco said, his voice low and dangerous in a way reminiscent of his father.

Mrs. Malfoy's mouth had shut, and the look in her eyes spoke volumes about what she currently thought of her son's behavior. But Draco turned away, choosing instead to break up the tableau by moving on to introduce one of his associates to Harry and friends.

"Potter, I'd like to introduce you to one of my new business associates. Harry Potter, this is Timothy Scott." Draco drawled.

A wizard who appeared to be around the same age as Bill Weasley, had walked over. His hair was cut very short, and had the appearance of going prematurely gray, adding a sort of ageless quality to his angular face. He had dark brown eyes that appeared to Harry to have seen more than one should have seen in his lifetime. It was a look Harry was often told he had these days. The wizard extended his hand in greeting.

"Mr. Potter, I'm charmed to make your acquaintance. However Mr. Malfoy, I thought it was clear that my name is not Scott, but Skotos?" Timothy said. His voice was soft and whiney, and it gave Harry the idea of a spoiled three year old throwing a tantrum. Harry didn't think he was going to like Mr. Skotos. Harry however had these thoughts sent fleeing from the stage of his mind as at that moment the magically enhanced voice of the French minister could be heard.

"Harry, he's saying that the Mascots are about to come out on the field!" Ginny said.

"Harry?" came the voice of Fleur. Everyone turned to see the newcomer. There in the doorway stood Fleur, and behind her stood her husband.

"Harry, come with us quickly." Said Bill, the tone of his voice allowing no questions. Harry turned to Ginny as he made his way bake to the boxes entrance, and said,

"I'll be back before the match starts."

Harry, Fleur, and Bill made their way quickly through the passageway. They had already passed two checkpoints, and each time Fleur had flashed some sort of identification to them and they had let them pass. Some, it seemed even recognized Harry from the news, and made a point of looking at his forehead as they passed. Harry hardly noticed anymore. Sure it was just as annoying, but this had been a part of his life since he was eleven, and with the destruction of Voldemort on everyone's mind, Harry figured that it wasn't likely to change for some time. They arrived at their destination, and Harry's heart began to beat wildly. He was dreaming, this couldn't be happening! And yet they continued through the doors, and into the locker room of England's national Quidditch team. The players looked as if they'd been expecting them, and the men and women all stood as they entered. Bill advanced on one of the men, and the two shared a quick hug and a hearty greeting, then Bill made introductions.

"Harry Potter, this here is one of my schoolmates from Hogwarts, his name is-"

"Ulric MacCormack. Pleased to meet you." Said the young man whose curly red hair could have let him pass as Bill's cousin. He shook Harry's hand firmly with one hand while holding his beater's club in the other.

"And this is Randall Llewellyn," Bill said indicating a rather beefy man with the other beater's club.

"Also, we have Karl Griffiths, Veronica Morgan, and Michelle Hooch," and he now indicated the man with short brown hair, and the two women standing with him. Morgan had auburn hair that streamed down her back as it came out of a ponytail, and Hooch had shoulder-length hair that was black as a raven.

"Then comes the best Keeper in the world, Sean Longbottom." Bill said, and Harry was taken aback because not only had he never heard of him, but the name Longbottom was not one Harry easily associated with Quidditch. The man flushed a bit at Bill's enthusiastic compliment, but shook Harry's hand warmly then ruffled his hair playfully. Sean must have come from some distant branch of the Longbottom family tree, because Harry could see that this man was very different from his schoolmate. Where Neville was shorter than Harry, this man stood nearly a head taller, and where Neville had the appearance of being clumsy at best, this man looked as if he'd been exercising and flying all his life.

"And last but never least is the man that has lead this team to today's game and the cup! Roderick Plumpton." Bill said.

Harry shook Plumpton's hand, and was surprised by the warmth that was in that handshake.

"Harry, we'd love to stay and chat, but we have a game to play. You understand don't you?" Said Plumpton, his blue eyes shining with a fire Harry knew all too well, he'd seen it in Oliver, and he'd felt it himself two years ago as he struggled to lead his team to victory. That and this man was one of the greatest seekers in the world.

"Best of luck out there, not that you need it." Harry said with a grin.

"Oh, we need it alright, Bulgaria's good, real good." And now the team's captain turned to his players, and continued. "People, we go to battle this day to show the world what we of England are made of, Harry here has made us all proud with what he's done so far, and so if I may, I say that we go out there and win this one for Harry!" He said, his voice rising until the last two words we like a rallying call. Harry was a little unnerved by it, but it seemed to hit home for the players. At this point Bill gestured that they needed to get back or they'd miss the beginning of the game. Harry waved as he left, and then the sound of the French Minister's voice could once again be heard as he called out the names one by one of the Bulgarian team. As they left, Harry felt slightly jaded. He realized that perhaps it had been more of a treat for them to meet 'The Boy who Lived', than it had been for him to meet the first line of the England World Quidditch Team. He didn't think much more on it however as Fleur called back to him telling him to hurry.

* * *

They arrived back at the box, and Ginny handed Harry a set of Omniocculars. Harry quickly used the many dials to watch what he had missed in double-time until he got to the live action. He then became absorbed in watching the game. At first he found it was all just a blur. All the players had the best brooms on the market and Harry was a silently thrilled to see that Plumpton was riding an identical Firebolt eX to the one that was sitting at the Burrow. His eyes followed Hooch and Morgan as they passed the quaffle back and forth to each other in such rapid fire succession that it simply became a brown blur between them, then suddenly Morgan swung around on her broom, allowing a cannon-like bludger by and in the same swift movement send it hurtling through space to… No one! Or so Harry thought, but almost as if he'd simply apparated, suddenly Griffiths was there with the ball, and right as he was about to send it rocketing towards Bulgaria's hoops, he was screened and forced to dive by two Bulgarian Chasers. He tossed the quaffle to Hooch, who was almost knocked off her broom as a bludger hit the back of her broom with a sickening _thud_. Harry was impressed with Bulgaria's defense, because they were putting up one heck of a fight. But he wondered a little angrily what MacCormack and Llewellyn were doing, after all that was the second near miss for one of their teammates with a bludger. And just as he'd thought it, suddenly there was a shout of uproar from the Bulgarian supporters, and Harry felt a feral edge come into his attitude as he once again rewound to see exactly what had just taken place. He discovered to his satisfaction that MacCormack had gotten a perfect shot on the Bulgarian Keeper, and it had hit the man in the shoulder snapping his collarbone. An injury this early in the game was rare, and Harry knew that England could use this to their advantage. A token penalty shot was made by one of Bulgaria's chasers, which Longbottom deflected so hard, it reached Morgan on the other end of the pitch. The Bulgarian's sub keeper was announced as he raced into position, but no one really paid it any mind because at that moment Viktor Krum dove through the cluster of other players as Plumpton raced to intercept him. 

"Go Viktor!" cried Hermione.

"What?" Spluttered Ron.

Harry paid it no heed, he felt as if he was with Plumpton as they raced towards the ground, then at the last moment both seekers wrenched their brooms skyward and Harry _saw _the snitch speed of in a dizzying zigzag heavenward.

"_Dix pointes pour Angleterre!"_ cried the announcer. Meaning ten points for England.

The cheers from the English supporters were deafening as Morgan did a victory loop-the-loop and then sped off to continue the game. Play after play was attempted, and Harry was thrilled to see such a wild assortment of moves being performed by both teams. Some of the formations he recognized, but every so often he would see one that he didn't and soon he found himself making mental notes of what he liked and what he didn't. At one point Harry saw the English chasers pull into a tight delta formation, sending the quaffle between them in a dizzying display of skill, but then a well-aimed bludger struck the quaffle mid-pass into the awaiting arms of a Bulgarian chaser who then fired it straight for England's left hoop. The keeper was seamless however, as he swung around using the back end of his broom to bat the quaffle back towards the middle of the pitch where the English team was already regrouping.

Now Hermione's shouting broke into Harry's consciousness, and he heaved a sigh.

"… You prat! Honestly Ron, do you really think I care about quidditch that much? Do you think I'd even be here if it wasn't for the fact that-" But she was cut off mid rant by an even more enraged Ron.

"That Viktor Krum is playing! You've written him since bloody fourth year, and you've already admitted that he ki-" Now it was Ron's turn to be cut off mid rant, Harry and Ginny had cast silencing jinxes on both Hermione and Ron, then disarmed them for good measure.

"Ron, Hermione, your coming with me. Now." Harry said in his most intimidating voice. It worked too. Hermione's face drained of color as she realized the implications of what had just happened, but Ron only looked scared, he had learned what it was like to be on the wrong end of Harry's wrath. Draco looked over at the silent tableau and raised his eyebrows.

"Going to take them out for a paddling? Come now Potter, do let them learn to manage their own affairs. I know their embarrassing, but you need not allow them to ruin the game for you." Draco drawled, a ghost of the old sneer coming back as he looked the two silenced figures over. Harry's teeth clenched, but as he looked at his two best friends he realized that Draco was right, they were adults now, and Harry didn't have to worry that their childish squabbles were going to get them killed anymore. He took a deep breath, as he looked his two friends over, and then motioned them to follow him. Ron's eyes were shooting daggers at the back of Draco's head, but Hermione looked deflated. They stepped out into the corridor, and as soon as the door was shut, Harry used a silent spell to remove the jinx. None of them looked at one another for a moment, the floor had suddenly become nearly as interesting as the Quidditch game outside. Then Harry broke the silence.

"I hate to admit it, but Draco's right. He may have an awful way of saying it, but I wont do this anymore. You are grown-ups, and I no longer have to worry that your fighting will get someone killed." Harry said quietly.

"I'm sorry Harry." Hermione said.

"Oh, so your sorry to Harry, but not to me eh?" Ron cried.

"No Ron, I'm sorry to you too." Hermione said, however at that moment a dark look came to her eyes as the volume of her voice lifted ever so slightly. "Sorry, that you can't see what's right in front of you, sorry that your so daft. Sorry that I ever cared what you thought, and more than anything else-" and now her voice dropped in volume as well as temperature, "Sorry I ever thought you were my friend."

Harry could see that her eyes were getting bright but before Ron could reply she spun around and ran down the corridor. As she turned the corner, Ron screamed in rage.

"Fine! Be that way! I'm sorry too!" Ron was seething as the echoes of his words bounced around Harry's head.

"Do you mean that?" Harry asked him. Ron looked at Harry like he'd just seen him for the first time.

"Mean what?" Ron asked.

"Mean what you just said." Harry answered, and then continued. "Do you really believe she has a romantic interest in Krum?"

"No. I mean I don't know!" Ron now looked frustrated as he brushed his hand through his hair; a move which at other times may have made Harry wonder if Ron hadn't picked it up from him.

"Fred always told me that girls want what they can't have." Ron muttered.

"Yes well, when have we known Hermione to act like any other girl?" Harry asked calmly. This brought a sad smile to Ron's face.

"I think this is it Harry, I think I've bloody gone and ruined it for good." Ron said, his face falling quickly into a look of depression.

"Ron, this jealousy thing… It's going to have to stop, or your right this will be it. She's too strong for you to think you can control what she does and who she's with." Harry said.

"Your right Harry." Ron said.

"Harry?" came a small voice from his wrist.

"What was that?" Ron asked. Harry raised his arm, and gestured at the watch as he brought it to his mouth.

"Ginevra, I'm okay, but Hermione's run off and I know she doesn't want Ron following after quite yet." Then looking directly at Ron he said, "I want you and Ron to stay here, I'm going to go try and find her. I'll call when I think Ron should come then I'll come back okay?" Harry said.

"But you'll miss the game!" Ginny said.

"Not if I get back in time, then I'll be able to use the Omniocculars you have there to see it all." Harry said.

"Okay, but hurry back." Ginny said.

"Ron, you know what to do." Harry said.

"This isn't fair to you Harry, this is my problem, and you shouldn't have to be getting involved." Ron said, never the less he was making his way to the door.

"Yes well, there's only one thing I like doing more than Quidditch- And that's getting your rear-end out of trouble." Harry said with a laugh.

"Glad someone can laugh about all this. I have to go face Malfoy now." Ron said. Harry didn't hear anything else because he'd taken this as sufficient proof that Ron would listen to Harry's plan, and had moved off in the direction he'd seen Hermione take. It didn't take too long for Him to find her, this owing to two important factors. The first was that Harry still carried some relics from their horcrux hunt. These were locator coins that Hermione had bewitched in order so half the coin would glow to point in the direction where he could find her, and the figure on the coin would point the direction he should take that would lead him to her. He still had no idea how the thing worked, but it had saved their lives more than once. The other reason was that Hermione had not gone far for fear of getting lost. He found her sitting in an alcove; her legs were tucked up under her chin, while her face was pointed towards the wall. Harry suspected that if he hadn't been using magical means to find her specifically, he might not have noticed her at all due to the disillusionment charm she'd placed on herself.

"Hermione?" Harry said softly. She made a noise that was half gasp, and half sob; but otherwise made no move.

"May I join you?" Harry asked. She didn't respond, so Harry took this to mean she wasn't against the idea. He lowered himself down until he was sitting in much the same position.

"I know you probably think you want to be alone right now." Harry began, "But I'm afraid I can't let you. I know you don't care much for Quidditch, but I also know that you came to be with Ron-" Hermione snorted derisively, "-and I." Harry continued more forcefully. Hermione turned slightly, and Harry could see the tears streaming down her face. There was a time Harry would have been embarrassed to see her like this, but that time had long since passed.

"Why does this happen Harry? Why do Ron and I fight?" Hermione suddenly asked. Her voice was filled with agony, and Harry thought maybe she was worried that this was doomed to be the story of her friendship with Ron; simply one row after another. Harry considered his response carefully.

"To be honest Hermione, I think it's because you both care so much. Perhaps even a little too much sometimes. But also it's because you're talking without really listening. Ron cares so much about you he becomes jealous, and really you should be flattered. But Ron doesn't listen either, he misses every clue you send his way, and I'm sure it frustrates you to no end." Harry said. Hermione saw the smile he was trying to hide at these words.

"Why is it that everyone else notices but him?" Hermione said.

"I don't know." Harry said. Hermione rubbed her face against the sleeve of her jumper to wipe away her tears.

"Harry?" Ginny's tiny voice came from the watch.

"It's not over is it?" Harry gasped.

"No, but you just missed a fantastic feint by Plumpton, and Ron wants to know if Hermione's alright." She said.

"She's fine, tell Ron to follow his coin and to come see her." At this Hermione's eyes filled with pleading and trepidation, for she feared that the row would simply recommence. "On second thought, tell him we're coming back up together and will be there in a moment." Harry said as he lifted both himself and Hermione to their feet.

By the time Harry had returned to his seat he was shocked to see that nearly an hour had gone by since England had made the single score of the game. Harry was impressed at how evenly matched each team's defense was to their opponent's offensive strikes, for this had been anything but a relaxing game. The fans were screaming for blood as once again England moved in on the attack, but their formation was destroyed as a bludger made a grazing blow on Griffiths' arm causing him to shoot the quaffle wide. The Bulgarians were ready; they picked the quaffle neatly from the air and moved into their own formation. A bludger now found it's way through MacCormack's defensive and nearly struck Longbottom, this sent him away from the goal where a split second later the quaffle went whooshing through. Then Harry watched as the Bulgarians did it again in under a minute, bringing them into the lead twenty to ten. Harry began to wonder, as he looked at the game clock, how long the players could continue at this pace. He remembered that some quidditch matches had been known to go on for days. He then thought that he would find out eventually.

* * *

It was past midnight and both teams had sent in the second line of players an hour ago or so. Harry was surprised that it had gone so long, but doubted that these two seekers would be able to find the snitch in this light. Krum had been out since eleven o'clock or so; when the English beaters had dealt him a double attack with the bludgers, the second ball smashing into his gut, and sending him tumbling from the sky. It had been worth a penalty and Bulgaria had taken the lead with 600 to 590. That had been an hour ago, and the score was even higher now. Harry's eyes were getting droopy, and the sound of Ginny snoring slightly in his lap only made the temptation to sleep even worse. 

"How long will this go on?" Harry heard Tim ask Draco.

"Until someone finds the bloody snitch. But with that fog rolling in, I don't think those blokes will be able to see it if it flutters right in front of them." Draco remarked acerbically.

"Harry, I think you should wake Ginny and take her back to the Delacours. Draco's right, this will be going on for some time. I'll stay, and I'll contact you to come back in a few hours. If by some fluke it ends, I'll be sure to record it on the Omniocculars for you." Mr. Weasley said kindly as Harry once again failed to stifle a yawn. Harry nodded his head and began attempting to stir Ginny.

"I think I'll be turning in too. That is, just as soon as Gregory arrives." Draco said. "Goyle may not be good for much, but he does love night-time, so he was glad to hear he'd have a chance to stay up during the night hours of the game." Draco muttered to himself tiredly.

"Ginny, wake up." Harry said softly. She simply grunted.

"Please wake up, just for a bit. We're going back to the Delacours for some rest." Harry said. Ginny now stirred a little more, and attempted to lift herself from his lap. Harry helped her up, and together they stumbled to the door.

"Careful Potter, the press never sleeps. Go quickly." Draco implored. Harry began to wonder why Draco was so insistent that he be careful of the press. Was there something he didn't want Harry to know? Harry shrugged the half-baked thoughts from his mind as he found himself having to put all his concentration on helping Ginny who was still half asleep.

* * *

Harry woke up slowly. His mind was still groggy as he tried to remember something. There was something wonderful going on, something he'd been missing. But that train of thought was violently derailed when _she _groaned. Shocked, Harry spun around to see the form of Ginny wrapped in _his_ blankets, her back facing towards him. His head swam with panic. _Did I forget something? Did something happen last night? Why is she sleeping in my bed?_ Harry shut his eyes while these thoughts conspired with the sunlight streaming through the window to give him a headache. Then suddenly it all came back to him. They were at the Delacour's home. He had been so tired after port keying back from the Quidditch match Harry hoped was still in progress, he'd decided that he'd just put her in his room because she was already asleep in his arms. They'd slept in their clothes, and nothing had happened, but Harry wasn't sure what she was going to think. He began to make his way to the edge of the bed in order to get up without waking her, but he accidentally tugged on one of the blankets enough to jar her. 

"Good morning Harry." Ginny yawned.

"Er, good morning." Harry said.

"Are you okay?" She asked him. Harry really thought he should be asking her that. He had no idea what she thought right now.

"I'm fine. How are you?" he asked her.

"Wonderful." She drawled, she reached out lazily and put her hand into his hair. "Thanks for letting me keep you company last night." She said.

"Then you're not upset?" He asked.

"I have no reason to be Harry. You were the perfect gentleman." She said, and then half reached, half pulled Harry's head in for a kiss. When it was over, she said, "But I think we should get back before it wraps up without us."

"I agree." Harry said.

They both got up then, Ginny went over to her room to change, while Harry washed up quickly and changed into some fresh clothes. They then descended to the kitchen where the house-elf had breakfasts they could carry with them. They thanked her, and then ran out the door to where they had left a port-key to get them back.

* * *

Later Harry wondered if something had been looking out for him that morning, because he had arrived just in time for the spectacular finish. During the night England's back up beaters, twins by the names of Merlin and Morgana Ryan had out done themselves. They had systematically kept the Bulgarian team at bay, along with causing a few mild concussions as well. England's chasers had thus been able to out do themselves even in the rain, and had put them 930 points to 790, a 140-point lead. That was when Harry arrived. As the fresh Bulgarian first liners came back on the field one at a time, Harry felt the tension rise. Viktor Krum was also back, all healed up from his earlier fall, yet looking somewhat off his game due to the large bruises that covered parts of his body. Even Ron had the heart to admit he felt sorry for the bloke. Harry remembered however how determined Krum could be, when four years previous he had caught the snitch with blood streaming from a broken nose. He knew that the game was not over yet. Plumpton returned to the pitch, and the two seekers appeared to have decided that this game had gone long enough, and that it no longer mattered if their team won, it was a real race now to finish the game. That was when Harry saw it, hovering right behind Plumpton's left ear, a glint of gold shining in the morning sunshine. Viktor's face transformed into one of hardened determination as he gunned his broom forward. A bludger was sent flying to distract Plumpton, and he dove. Viktor nearly smashed into Plumpton as it was as he reached forward to catch the tiny ball, but it was too late. During the excitement England had managed to put two goals through, bringing them to a whopping 950-points. Bulgaria was now at 940-points. And for the second time in two years, Viktor Krum kept his title of greatest seeker in the world, while his team left as second place. The crowd went raving mad and Harry could see that there were even people breaking out of the stands and flying around the pitch on brooms of their own. The length of the game, along with the abruptness of its finale left Harry gasping as he screamed along with the rest of the fans. For the first time in a very long time, the Quidditch World Cup was coming back to where it all began. He grabbed Ginny and kissed her soundly, and suddenly another time, with another victory celebration came rushing into Harry's head. He pulled away, and Ginny was simply looking up at him with a grin that split her beautiful face. Somewhere Harry heard someone whistle, but he didn't care. All he knew was that he was with the woman he loved, and that was a feeling that even a hundred Quidditch World Cups couldn't compare with.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay well, I'll try to pick up the pace a bit now. I swear that the main plot is coming, and this will get better. Thanks to all of you who have been patient with me. I'd love to know what you think. - LeonardoPotter 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, or anything that is not my own unique ideas. My gratitude as always to J. K. Rowling for introducing us all to the Wizarding World.

**CHAPTER 6: Back to School**

With the Quidditch World Cup in the past, attention now shifted to Harry's first real public appearance since his defeat of Voldemort. Things at the Burrow became much quieter than usual as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, all prepared the little speeches they had been told they would have to give. Two days before the actual ceremony, Hermione began to act like she was on the verge of complete meltdown as she crumpled more pieces of used parchment than Harry and Ron combined. Ginny on the other hand had written her speech on less than a foot of parchment, and then gone back to her normal activities. These 'normal' activities included helping Harry, listening to Harry, insisting Harry take breaks once in a while, and most of all, distracting Harry with her mere presence in the room.

"Ron, I can appreciate how difficult you're finding it to come up with the perfect words to say when you address the entire wizarding world," Hermione said at one point. "But would you please stop tossing your used parchment at my head!" she finished, the last part coming out much louder than was typical of Hermione. Then again, nothing she'd been doing lately was quite like her. She was taking this opportunity extremely seriously, and Harry figured that she might have thought this was her one chance to make a statement that would be truly heard by the public at large. Written papers had never been difficult for her, but as Harry examined one of her 'rejects' at one point, he realized that she was trying to find a way to combine all of her personal pet-peeves towards humanity, including such things as Elven rights, equality and tolerance among wizards whether pure-blood or muggle-born, and even her feelings on what should be done to ensure a Voldemort-free future for their children.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but I swear it's not my fault. Every time I toss a piece of parchment it hits you, it's like this parchment is hexed or something." Ron said. He wasn't lying either. Hermione turned around and Ron demonstrated by taking a piece of parchment, balling it up, and tossing it in the exact opposite direction from where she was sitting, the paper simply looped back and struck Hermione on the back of the head, and then fell to the floor.

"Your parchment is probably jinxed Ron. Here use this instead." And at this Hermione took a roll of parchment from her bag, and handed it to Ron.

"Thanks Herm." Ron said as he turned back to the task at hand.

"Don't call me that." She responded automatically. By this time Harry's own parchment and quill lay forgotten. This little exchange between his two friends, and the added bonus of the jinxed parchment, proved to provide him with some much-needed amusement. Harry watched as Ron scribbled away at a page. Ron was nervous, but if Harry knew him at all, it wasn't nearly as nervous as he'd be the day of. Meanwhile, Harry found it amusing to hear some of his ideas for his speech. They had included an endorsement of the Chudley Cannons, a list of why this award should really be going to someone else, including Charlie, Bill, his parents, Remus Lupin, and even the Twins. Harry had also recommended to Ron that he shouldn't use his speech as free advertising for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Harry watched as Ron made a frustrated sound, and crumpled up the piece he'd been working on. He then tossed it to the side, and despite Hermione's theory that it had been the parchment that had been hexed, this latest paper ball performed the same fantastic move, striking Hermione on the back of the head. She let out a little gasp that became a snarl.

"Ron, don't you think this joke has gone on long enough?" Hermione said. Harry began to laugh at the looks on each of their faces, then regretted it instantly as they both swung around to look at him with accusing glares.

"It wasn't me, I swear! It was just the look on your faces…" Harry trailed off.

"No! of course it wasn't Harry!" cried Fred as he strode into the room.

"Not Perfect Potter." Said George, "Though we wouldn't put it past him either!" he finished after a second.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked as she entered the room.

"It's all quite sordid really." Said George.

"Stop us if we're wrong, but it appears Ginny dear, that Harry gave Ron some jinxed writing supplies that would cause every rejected page to hit Hermione in the head." Fred continued.

"I swear I'm innocent!" Harry cried.

"Of course you are Harry." Ron said.

"Was that a confession there Ron?" Ginny said with a smirk.

"No, I think that Fred and George planted that quill on Ron, and it's the real culprit." Hermione said.

"Ouch! Hermione, I'm hurt that you would suspect us!" Fred said.

"I assure you Hermione that though we applaud the person who has performed this little prank-" began George.

"Genius really-" Fred interjected.

"Brilliant-" George added.

"Truly a feat worthy of the Marauder's themselves!" Fred exclaimed.

"Let's not get carried away." Ginny said.

"Right, but it wasn't us." George said.

"But we do know who it was." Fred said.

"Who?" chorused Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny at the same time.

"Can't tell. But Ron, we'd suggest that you use one of Harry's quills." And with that they swept back out of the room.

"That's not fair!" screamed Hermione who promptly fell off her seat to the ground as giant sobs began to wrack her body. Ron was instantly there holding her in a brotherly fashion, trying to comfort her, and while she did mumble on after that, Harry couldn't make any sense of it.

"She'll be okay now." Whispered Ginny to Harry.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, equally quiet as Harry gathered his things to go do something else.

"It's like in her third year, when she was trying to do too much at once. It's getting to her. She wants this to be perfect so badly, but what she doesn't realize is that it's only going to be a circus with us as the freaks." Ginny said acerbically.

"What makes you think that?" Harry asked seriously.

"It's something my father told me. It's the way the ministry does things, in honoring us they'll really be honoring themselves. Scrimgeour is a master politician dad says, and that he'll only twist this into a chance to win back the approval of the wizarding community."

They walked quietly after that for a little while, Harry found himself heading towards the garden outside, and soon he and Ginny were seated on a bench in the Weasley's yard.

Then Harry suddenly made a mental leap and turned an accusing eye on Ginny.

"What?" she asked with an amused half grin on her face.

"Ron asked if he could borrow a quill from you this morning." Harry stated.

"Oh dear, I've been un-masked!" Ginny said in mock-horror.

And the two of them shared a good laugh at Ginny's little prank.

The ceremony was just as Ginny had predicted, and Harry came away sickened. For nearly two hours he'd had to sit in front of an enormous number of reporters as Scrimgeour praised the ministry's work in supporting those who by _prophesy_ had been destined to leave the world a peace filled place once again. His had been the longest shot at the podium to speak out to the Wizarding world, and yet his speech was forgotten under the barrage of meaningless questions.

"Mr. Potter, is it true that while fighting He who must not be named –" started one such reporter but Harry cut him off.

"VOLDEMORT! His name was ruddy Lord Voldemort, or Tom Riddle Junior!" He had screamed at the crowd. Then in the stunned pause, Harry was able to say the only meaningful thing that was said that day.

"If there was one thing Albus Dumbledore taught me in all the years I attended Hogwarts, it was that fear gives the enemy power. Voldemort inspired so much fear many came to be frightened of his very name. That fear gave him power over many a wizard or witch far greater than my fellows and I." Harry had finished quietly.

"Yes well, that's easy to say now that he's gone." Mumbled the reporter.

"Is it true that during the Final Battle you became transfigured into a giant Phoenix?" someone else took up. And that was when Harry realized that this wasn't the place to teach them the truth. These people only wanted a story, something fantastic to immortalize. It made him sick at heart. The only person who may have taken it worse than Harry himself was Hermione, who while trying to advocate house-elf rights had been asked by one witch if she and Ron had ever made love. Harry suspected that if Hermione ever found out the identity of the witch in question, her fate would be worse than that of Rita Skeeter.

The next day, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, all went to Harry's flat in London. It was in a building that was all-wizards near Diagon Alley. The Landlady was an aging witch who treated Harry like the grandson she had never had. She had been recommended to Harry by Aberforth Dumbledore, who'd told him that she had been a schoolmate of Albus'. The apartment had three bedrooms, a kitchen, living room, and two bathrooms. Normally Harry figured that an apartment like this would have been far out of the price range of a wizard his age, but thanks to money set up by the ministry as reward for dealing with Voldemort, and the funds of both the Potter and Black estates, Harry alone could have paid the rent and lived nicely for several years. However, Hermione and Ron now also had small fortunes from the ministry, and insisted that the apartment be a joint venture. Harry had protested that they both had homes that would welcome them with open arms, but that Harry had no place but this apartment to call home. To this, Ron had reminded him that the Weasleys would always allow Harry to live with them if need be. Ginny had not been there that day, but had moved in with them when she became involved in their quest for the horcruxes. The master bedroom had gone to the girls, and Ron and Harry had taken the other two. Not that they had ever spent a whole lot of time there. The youths had found it necessary to keep on the move so as to never give Voldemort a reason to believe that this had become their headquarters.

_And now I can stay here with my friends, and not worry that Voldemort will find us._ Harry thought happily to himself. _Then again, there are still the Death Eaters who would love to have revenge on the others and I, but I'll have Lupin and Tonks come by and maybe they can help me put up some wards or something._

"Harry, I think you should go talk to Ginny." Hermione said, breaking Harry from his thoughts.

"Why, what's going on?" Harry asked.

"Well, she doesn't really want to go back to school now does she?" Hermione answered.

"I know, don't worry, I'll talk to her." Harry said. With that, he went to the girls room, and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Ginny said. Indeed she sounded as if she was fighting tears.

"Gin, it's me." Harry said. Ginny came over and opened the door, and let Harry come in. They went and sat on her bed side by side, and didn't say anything for a moment. Then Ginny turned and put her face into Harry's chest, as the tears she'd been holding back flowed freely. Harry decided not to say anything, but to just let her get it out. They had talked this over several times now, and Ginny knew very well all the reasons why she wanted to go back to school.

"Thanks Harry." She said after a while. Harry kissed her gently, then with a mischievous smile on his face began to softly kiss the tears from her face.

"Stop!" she laughed. "You know how that tickles!"

"Are you going to stop crying?" Harry asked.

"I have, haven't I?" Ginny responded. Harry didn't respond in words, instead he leaned in close, keeping his eyes locked with hers. Now she smiled, and leaned in and met his lips with hers. This was their way of drawing strength from one another. They stayed like that from a little while, then Harry began helping her pack what few belongings were still here.

To Harry it seemed like no time, and the day to report to school was upon them. Sure enough, Ginny had been made Gryffindor's Quidditch team Captain, and Harry was glad that she would be taking his trusted old Firebolt with her. Also, she had a new owl that Harry had gotten her as a birthday present who she had promptly called Morgana. Morgana was now safely tucked in her cage, atop all of Ginny school things as they saw her off at King's Cross Station.

"This seems really strange Harry." Commented Mrs. Weasley.

"Why's that Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked.

"Well, to me it seems almost yesterday that I was seeing you and Ron off to Hogwarts for the first time, and I had Ginny with me who wouldn't be going. Now I'm seeing Ginny off to Hogwarts, but you and Ron are staying here in London." She said with a laugh.

"My goodness, look at the first years! Can't imagine I was ever that small!" Ron said as he spied a couple of scared looking first year students. A prefect walked up to the younger students and guided them onto the train. Harry thought he knew him, but was unable to place a name.

"Harry! Jolly good to see you! How was the last of your summer?" called Colin Creevy as he walked up. Harry was amazed at how much Colin had changed over the years. Gone was the scared, and excitable first year who'd badgered Harry so during his second year at Hogwarts and after. In his place stood a young man who could have been mistaken for Harry's own age. He'd chosen to grow his hair out over the summer, and it was considerably longer than it had been the last time Harry had seen it.

"What happened to your camera Colin?" Harry asked in greeting.

"I have it, and I've even learned a few new tricks with it. In fact Luna and I have been thinking of starting up a school news paper if Professor McGonagall will allow us." He said.

At that moment, the whistle blew, signaling that the train was ready to leave.

"We'd better go find our seats Ginny. I'll see you inside." Colin said, then took off for the train.

"I'll miss you, promise me we'll talk every night." Ginny said.

"Will these things reach that far?" Harry asked, referring to the watches they both wore.

"I don't know, but there's one way to find out." And with that she reached up, smothered him in a passionate kiss that was over as quick as it had begun, and then she was running towards the train. Ron came up to Harry and waved his hand in his face.

"Earth to Harry!" Ron said. Harry shook his head, and managed to shake off the daze that Ginny's kisses often caused, he then began to wave to her as the train began to move. They stayed on the platform until the train had rounded the bend and was lost to their view.

"_Harry?"_ came Ginny's tiny voice. Harry raised his arm up so as to allow her to hear his voice better.

"Yes Ginny, I'm here. Okay, I'm going to apparate back to my apartment with Ron and Hermione, I'll call you from there." He told her. Harry then pictured himself in the hall outside his apartment, concentrated, and then felt the uncomfortable sensation of being squeezed. When he opened the eyes he hadn't realized he'd shut, he found himself right where he'd wanted to go. Next Hermione, then Ron appeared, and Hermione moved to unlock the door. Harry walked in, and tapped the little button that initiated the call between the watches.

"Gin?" Harry asked.

"_Harry. I'm here."_ Ginny's voice said.

"_So am I. But are you sure that there are no shnor-furkles on this system Ginny?"_ came Luna's voice.

"_Pretty sure Luna, but if you'd like I'll let you take a look when we reach the castle."_ Ginny's voice was full of mirth.

"_I'm sorry that I was unable to say hello to you at the station Harry. Do give Hermione and Ronald my best." _Luna said.

"Er, sure Luna, I will." Harry said.

"Harry, are you ready? We have to go meet Kingsley at the Ministry!" Hermione called from another room.

"Sorry Ginny, I've got to go. I'll try to contact you later, I really do hope these things work. It'll be like having a telephone." Harry said.

"What's a telephone?" Ginny asked.

A while later Harry, Ron, and Hermione, descended into the reception area of the Ministry of Magic. They had been allowed time to see their friends and family off on the train, and now they had been instructed that they would be met by an auror who would lead them to where they would write their entrance exams. As they went through the procedure, Harry couldn't help but wonder if he'd be seeing any of the aurors he had come to know during the last few years. After all, not everyone had been a casualty during the war.

"Potter, Weasley, and Granger, glad you made it, please follow me." Said Kingsley Shaklebolt, who simply seemed to appear out of no where. He turned on his heel, and began to set a swift pace towards one of the elevators that would take them to the many different levels.

"I can't afford to play favorites," Shaklebolt began once they were inside one of the elevators. "So when we're here, at headquarters, or doing anything that relates to business, you'll call me Mister Shaklebolt, or sir." He said kindly but sternly.

"We understand sir." Hermione answered for the three of them.

At that moment the elevator reached the floor on which the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was situated, the doors slid open, and Shaklebolt made his way down the corridor, while the three young people followed closely behind.

"I was told that we would have to take certain tests." Hermione said.

"Yes you do, but that'll all be explained shortly. First off though, the department head wants a word with the three of you." Shaklebolt said.

As they passed several doors, each containing rooms that were more odd than the last, they happened to pass a side corridor marked Misuse of Muggle Artifacts. Ron brightened considerably at seeing something he recognized, for this was where his father passed his days when he wasn't busy out dealing with fake defensive objects, or carnivorous teapots. They continued on until they came to a door marked 'Auror Department – Head Offices.' This Shaklebolt opened, allowing the three young people to enter. It wasn't as large as Harry remembered Umbridge's offices to have been, but the secretary to the Head of the department's office wasn't small either. There was a desk which was in a state of ordered chaos, at which sat a stern looking witch who instantly reminded Harry of Professor McGonagall. Her face however split into a grin at seeing the three young heroes, and she motioned towards the chairs.

"If you'll just take a seat for a moment, I'll let Mister Robards know you're here." She said as she got up from her desk and moved to the doors that were behind and to the left of her desk. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were nervous, but they sat nonetheless. This did however give Harry a moment to look around. On the walls were paintings of fierce looking wizards and witches whose robes were decorated with medals, a few Harry recognized. One was Alastor Moody in his younger years, another was Rufus Scrimgeour his lion's mane like hair making him look as fierce as ever. Then there was one that Harry was almost surprised to see, for it wasn't an Auror, like most of the others Harry could identify, but was a painting of Albus Dumbledore. Harry got up, and noticed that this was a talking painting, much like the one he'd been allowed to converse with in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as Harry approached, and Harry saw him adjust his half moon spectacles.

"Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione." The painting said.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron cried at hearing the voice, for he hadn't noticed the painting until now.

"Dumbledore! How good to see you!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Professor, are you the same painting as at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"I am." Dumbledore responded with a bemused grin.

"Then Professor, no offence but, why is your painting here? You had assured me you'd never been an Auror, though they had offered you the chance." Harry said.

"That Harry, is a good question. My painting is here, in order to commemorate my defeat of the Dark Wizard Grindelwald. I also enjoy the privilege of knowing what sort of things are happening here." Dumbledore answered.

"Mister Robards will see you now." The secretary called as she held open the door she had just come through. Harry turned back to the painting for a moment, and saw Dumbledore wink, and then pass out of the frame. The three then made their way into Mister Robards' office. Gawain Robards appeared to Harry to be of average height, but appeared strong enough to wrestle a blast-ended skrewt. He had well kept auburn hair that was streaked with gray at the temples, and piercing brown eyes. He sat behind a large desk made of some wood Harry couldn't at once identify. Harry saw that one side of the office was filled with all sorts of strange apparatus that reminded him of some of the things he'd seen in both Moody's and Dumbledore's offices.

"Please sit down," Mister Robards said, indicating two chairs in front of his desk and conjuring a third for Harry. The three sat down and Mister Robards got straight to the point.

"I make it a practice to meet each of our candidates after they apply. With you three we've had to make all sorts of exceptions, and I will explain why." He said. He cleared his throat then began.

"Normally when a student completes his or her N.E.W.T.'s with the proper grades, and applies to become an auror, their application is considered by some Magical Law Enforcement staff who look into their background, if that appears to be clean, we invite them to come for a battery of tests to see if they have what it takes in things like concealment and disguise, stealth and tracking, research and deduction, as well as dueling and magical fighting, and stress tests. These done, we know two things. One, whether they are truly cut out as auror materiel, and two, we know what part of our organization they would work best in." he said counting the two of on his fingers. He was very serious now.

"You three are exceptions, first of all because we know from your experiences with Voldemort that you certainly comport yourselves as aurors, and that you have many of the skills we seek among our applicants. However, you are also international celebrities, you Mister Potter more than Miss Granger and Mister Weasley certainly, but putting you in the field as an auror will require a lot more expertise than someone who's unknown." He said.

Harry was somewhat upset by this. It wasn't his desire to be celebrity after all, all he had ever wanted for himself and his friends was a simple life, but fate had decreed it otherwise for Harry, and so he realized that in all fairness Mister Robards was right.

"However, before you think I'm dismissing you, I would rather assure you that I want to see you succeed. Alastor Moody has vouched for you, as well as Mister Shaklebolt, and Miss Tonks, they all believe that you are excellent auror materiel. So I'm asking you three to show everyone here that training you will be as worth it as everyone believes. I'll be assigning Mister Shaklebolt to assist you, and I want you three here tomorrow at six o'clock sharp to begin your examinations. Any questions?" He concluded.

"Do you recommend anything I could read to be better prepared sir?" This from Hermione, making Ron turn and stare for a moment, and Harry smile.

"Not especially Miss Granger, however I do recommend a good night sleep for you all, as tomorrow will be extremely rigorous." He said with a bit of a grin, and a twinkle in his eye.

"Now if that's all, you three are dismissed." He said.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello dear readers! I know it's been a while, but here'a my latest insallment. I'm in school these days, and so I write when I have time. I hope that the next few chapters will have a lot more of the action/adventure that I promised. And as allways Reviews are great! 

- Leonardo-Potter


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, or anything that is not my own unique ideas. My gratitude as always to J. K. Rowling for introducing us all to the Wizarding World.**  
**

**CHAPTER 7: Caer Andiwan**

The next day Harry, Ron, and Hermione, arrived at the Ministry at five forty-five in the morning. They had gotten very little sleep the night before as they had talked until the wee hours of the morning about what these tests could involve. Harry had slept fitfully even after that, yet he was wide awake and alert as they found Kingsley waiting for them by the reception desk.

"Good morning, I trust that you three are wide awake this morning?" Shaklebolt asked in his deep voice. This morning he was wearing a set of black robes, which Harry figured would make him nearly disappear in the dark given his black skin.

"Now, I'll be taking you to the Auror Training Facilities by floo this morning, but here after I'll show you where you can apparate directly in the morning without having to stop in here." He told them as he led to one of the many large fireplaces.

"Miss Granger, you first." Shaklebolt instructed. "Then Mister Weasley, you Mister Potter, and don't forget I'll be right behind you."

Hermione threw the powder into the flames, which promptly turned green, and she stepped in saying: "Auror Training Facility!" Then Ron followed, and Harry quickly did likewise. Harry had become quite used to the sensation of traveling by floo over the years, and when they reached their destination he stepped out smartly, and passed to the side, allowing room for Mister Shaklebolt who arrived one second later. Harry now took a second to take in his surroundings. They were in a rather small room, the walls of which reminded him a little of the walls of any classroom at Hogwarts. They were made of stone, and the walls had hangings and tapestries depicting scenes of wizards and witches from many different ages.

"This is the Transit Room, you'll apparate here at the exact time you're given, the reason being that if you come a little late, or a little early, you might land in someone's lap." Shaklebolt said. He now led them to a door way, and out into a hall of sorts. It too reminded Harry of Hogwarts, making him decide that this was an old castle much like Hogwarts was.

"Is this castle much like Hogwarts, Sir?" Hermione asked.

"Not nearly as big, but you're right in that it is a castle, also it has extensive catacombs beneath it which make for a perfect place to train. Unfortunately the grounds are not nearly as extensive as Hogwarts either, and so most of your work will be done inside." He told them.

"And does this castle have a name too?" Hermione asked as they came to the end of the hall.

"Yes actually it does. It's called Caer Andiwan." He responded.

When they reached their destination Harry felt as if he was a first year student at Hogwarts all over again. Caer Andiwan was the name of an old Celtic castle which Hermione told him meant that they were probably somewhere in Wales. Like Hogwarts, if a muggle happened upon it, they would see only a moldering ruin. Also like Hogwarts, the castle had been added on to over the centuries by wizards until it was so convoluted a structure that one could get lost going around in circles and hardly know it. One major difference Harry noted was that it wasn't nearly as big as Hogwarts. The castle proper had only three main floors, and there were five or six towers depending on what time of day you counted. However, the catacombs were supposed to be a hundred times as extensive, and Shaklebolt confided that one of his classmates had been lost down there for three days before being located.

All this however was more than Harry could have dreamed of. And he realized that every day would be a new adventure again, much as it had been for them during their stay at Hogwarts. They arrived at a small office on the first floor, where they met with a witch who appeared to be about Professor McGonagall's age. She wore a set of dark violet robes, with a matching hat, and on her nose were a pair of spectacles, while her gray hair was done up in a loose bun.

"Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley, reporting for their pre-training examinations." Shaklebolt told the witch.

"Very good. Mister Potter, if you'll stand here please?" she motioned to a spot in front of her desk as she got up from her seat and came around with a measuring tape. She then proceeded to measure Harry much as he remembered Mister Ollivander having done. She then measured Ron, and Hermione in the same way.

"Excellent. Please wait here." She said, and left the office through a door behind her desk.

"Well that was… different." Ron remarked.

"What do you think that was for Harry?" Hermione asked.

"No idea." Harry said. He realized then, that Kingsley Shaklebolt had left while the witch had been measuring them, and they were now on their own.

"Do you suppose it had anything to do with the tests?" Ron asked.

"Who knows? I would have never thought that you need to be measured for a wand, and yet Ollivander would measure people." Harry remarked.

"I wonder if… could they be tailoring the exams by our measurements?" Hermione asked rhetorically.

"If you will please follow me." The witch said from behind them, giving each a start. Harry had even whipped his wand out in a defensive motion on pure instinct.

"Good reflexes mister Potter, however please hurry, your examination awaits." She said.

They followed her to a dark staircase off the entrance to what Harry assumed was the great hall. This led down into what Harry assumed was the first level of the dungeons, off which was the access to the catacombs. The air was cold and dank, and Harry suspected that it was worse than even Snape's class room had been. They reached a heavy wooden door, which the witch used her wand to open.

"This is where I leave you. When you enter the catacombs, you will be met by three doors, you must each take a different door. Once inside, you must make your way through the catacombs and find each other without disturbing many of its denizens. Be warned however that you are not to cast any spell or jinx that will cause physical injury to any beast you find, as we will deduct points. Any questions?" She said.

"No miss." Said Hermione for them all.

"Then please proceed, when you three are reunited, touch the points of your three wands together, and you will be led out of the catacombs. Ready? Begin!"

The three went into the first chamber, where they found the three doors, then they heard the door behind them close and lock with a resounding '_click'_.

"Good luck you two." Said Harry as he opened his door.

"Wait! Harry let's go together." Hermione said.

"Okay, ready Ron?" Harry said. Ron opened his door, as had Hermione.

"On the count of three! One, Two Three!" And they plunged simultaneously into the dark corridors beyond.

Harry's stomach knotted up, and for a moment his vision became blurry, then as quickly as it had begun, it was gone. Harry was able to look around him. He saw that he was in a stone corridor, but when he turned to look back through the door, he discovered that the door had vanished, and that in it's place was solid stone. The place was dank, and here and there Harry could see large cobwebs, and heard dripping sounds in the distance.

"Hello?" called Harry, but was only answered by the eerie sound of his own echo.

He tightened his grip on his wand, and began to move forward. Harry now noticed that the corridor was lit by torches that were held in place by brackets fixed to the stone walls, these brackets were ancient wrought iron, yet showed little rust. The flames of most burned merrily, though from time to time there would be a gap in the procession of torches, and in these places Harry could see the signs of struggles, and that the brackets themselves had been ripped from the walls. This worried Harry a little, for he remembered the warning he'd been given about the denizens of the catacombs, and he wondered what sort of nightmare beast could have ripped the brackets out, and more pressing was the question: _Why?_

More details came to him as Harry reached the first turn in his path, the corner went to his left, which Harry believed would lead him to where he hoped to find Ron, for Ron had taken the left most, Hermione the one on the right, and Harry had chosen the middle door. Some of the little details that Harry noticed were things like the lack of dust on the ground, as if these corridors were generally well used, and what appeared to be scrape-marks from the claws of some beast that Harry figured only Hagrid could love. These thoughts cheered Harry a little, as he remembered Hagrid's attempts to teach them Care of Magical Creatures at Hogwarts. He continued on, until a sound made him stop.

Harry didn't believe that human lungs could mimic that sound, for it was akin to the breathing of a dragon, but with a metallic grinding quality to it that sent shivers down Harry's spine.

The sound repeated itself, and appeared to be coming from around a corner up ahead, Harry had only passed one fork as he'd been walking, and had continued to travel in the direction he believed would bring him to where he'd be able to find Ron, but now Harry thought that he was likely to meet one of the denizens if he continued forward. Harry hesitated when he reached the corner, he reasoned that the Aurors would want to see Harry sneak past a beast such as this, or perhaps be observed incapacitating it. Harry had no doubt that if this was so, then his goal, finding Ron, would likely lay beyond this creature. The sound was louder this time, and Harry realized that as he had hesitated the beast had moved closer! Harry now took a deep breath, which seemed to bring a noise from the beast, and Harry peeked his head carefully around the corner.

The sight that met him was like nothing he'd ever imagined possible. A _beast_ for Harry couldn't think of it as anything but that, was moving slowly towards him. It had one large head that looked like that of a giant thestral or horse, except that it's eyes glowed red, and the face itself appeared to be covered in scales between it's eyes down to it's nose. The nose itself was also blunter, and covered in what Harry thought was hair. The head of this monster also had a mane of black hair which added to Harry's impression of a thestral, but that was where the similarities between the winged beasts from Hogwarts, and this monster ended. It had massive shoulders, and front fore-legs that ended in clawed feet like that of a hippogriff, and an arching sort of back that seemed to simply meet the ground, while the small furry hind-legs reminded Harry of something that would have been more appropriate on a small dog. The beast snorted in his general direction, and continued to move forward, and Harry realized that it was likely to find him in a moment. Harry weighed his options, he'd been told that he was to use only defensive spells, _against a thing like that?_ Harry puzzled. He felt his pocket, and realized that he still had his invisibility cloak. He whipped it out, and just as he became completely enshrouded by its folds, the beast came slowly around the corner. Harry hugged the wall, and watched it carefully. The beast had rows and rows of sharp teeth, which it would lick with its serpentine tongue from time to time. Also, Harry noted with some curiosity that it shied away from the cobwebs. Harry didn't dare move a muscle until it had rounded a corner some way off, but as it did it let out a screech that Harry was sure could have woken the dead!

_Hur'Ooongsh! _It screeched again, and Harry held his ears, terrified to make a sound. However, somewhere in Harry's addled brain, a thought said: _I've heard that noise before._

* * *

Hermione was alternating between a swift pace, and a slow cautious creep, as she made her way through the corridors of what she was sure were much like the catacombs her family had visited during one of their vacations to Rome. This however, also reminded her of the dungeons at Hogwarts, for unlike the roman catacombs, these were obviously without modern muggle amenities, and was very much inhabited. Some time had gone by, and she could no longer remember how long it had been since they had plunged into this maze, and Hermione was beginning to worry that perhaps there was a time restraint aspect to this test as well. Her greatest fear was that she would in some way fail the test, and be unable to continue in what she knew was the only occupation that held any interest to her. She now came to a large room with a vaulted ceiling, from the roof hung hundreds of stalactites, which gave Hermione the impression that this room had been a natural cave. However, to her dismay the room contained five different exits, including the one she had just entered by, leaving her with little idea as to where to go from here. She placed her wand in the palm of her hand, and was about to cast the charm that would act like a compass, when a loud sound echoed from one of the exits, and made her breath freeze in her throat.

_Ng'Ooooo! _The sound repeated. Hermione took firm grip of her wand again, and silently made her way towards one of the walls. Now she could hear a softer sound that she figured was it's breathing, which to her however sounded simultaneously like nails on a chalkboard, and a stick on a washboard. She cowered against the wall as the _monster_, for that was the only way to describe it, came loping into the room. This was like nothing Hermione had ever read about let alone heard of. Its head looked like that of a giant serpent, its scales were green with black markings, and its eyes burned with a color like ultra-violet. It had fangs that protruded from its upper pallet that looked large enough to impale a person to the floor. More dangerous however, appeared the antlers that came up from the back of the head, much like those of a stag, or the wings that hung partly extended in the air, which like those of a phoenix were shimmering with the colors of a raging blaze. It turned, as if to examine the room more closely, and Hermione was able to see its body. It was like that of a giant short haired feline, _like a lion_, she thought to herself. Yet its rear legs did not match that of the rest of the body, because they ended in hooves, not like a horse, but like those of a deer.

Hermione couldn't imagine what sort of magic could have created such a mish-mash of body types, and though her interest was keen, she was more concerned with whether the beast was harmful or not. She remembered Buckbeak the hippogriff, and how kind the creature had proven, and she could almost hear Hagrid's voice saying: _Jus' cuz they be big, and a lil' scary lookin' don't make 'em bad!_

The monster's great head now swept around, and it caught sight of her, it's eyes widening, and it reared, making an ear splitting sound that made Hermione scream as she clamped her hands to her ears. The beast backed up into the wall behind it, not daring to take its eyes off her. Hermione was a little stunned, why was this beast reacting so strangely to someone as small as her? Surely a beast it's size would be accustomed to _eating_ things her size, yet it reacted as if she were some troll with the power to do it considerable harm. The beast was now casting furtive glances from one side to the other, trying, Hermione believed, to find a way out.

"Wait!" Hermione said, and put her hand out in what she thought was a consoling manner, but this seemed to scare the beast even more. It saw the exit that was right behind it, and took off through it. Hermione gave chase against her better reason, confused by this bizarre behavior, and wanting to know how a witch, like herself, could intimidate such a creature so thoroughly, the creature looked back and screeched, then took a corner, and was out of sight. Hermione hurried, but when she reached the corner and looked the beast had disappeared, not withstanding that the corridor didn't curve again for what Hermione guessed was over two hundred meters.

* * *

Ronald Weasley was terrified by his surroundings, it had only been a few moments ago that he'd sworn he had heard _something_ who's breathing had sounded like his mother's washboard, and McGonagall's nails on a chalkboard, simultaneously. He couldn't imagine what it was, but it had seemed to be staying stationary as he crept past, and it had not followed, much to Ron's relief. He was muttering to himself, cursing as fluently as he knew how, who ever had come up with the idea of testing them in such a place. There were cobwebs _everywhere_, and Ron tried hard not to get anywhere near them , for fear that their makers were not far along.

As awful as he felt about the choice of locale, Ron was inwardly thrilled to be here at all. _I'm going to be an Auror!_ Ron kept telling himself.

"As long as I can find those two bloody friends of mine." He said out loud. At that moment a chest that Ron could see clearly down the way opened up with a bang, and an enormous spider began to make it's way out. Ron stepped back in horror, in his mind he realized that this was an acromantula, of the same species as Hagrid's late pet Aragog. It seemed to swell to even more unearthly proportions as it came out of the small chest ahead of him. Ron pulled out his wand, and raked his brains for the spell Harry had once used so effectively in their defense. However, the only thing that kept coming back to his mind as the spider pushed him back further and further was when Professor Lupin had introduced them to the boggart, and it had assumed the image of this same giant spider. Ron suddenly became possessed by the idea, and so mustering all his courage and forming in his mind what he thought would be a most humorous sight indeed, he continued to back away from the great beast, and pointing his wand at the thing screamed: "_Riddikulus_!"

The effect was instantaneous, and suddenly the boggart was transformed into what Ron pictured Malfoy would look like in a dress. He began to laugh to see the boggart look so distressed, and continued as the boggart now took the appearance of Lord Voldemort himself.

"Is that the best you can do?" Ron cried with glee, for he'd dealt with much more harmful creatures over the past year, and it was easier than before to cast the charm again, this time transforming Lord Voldemort into what Ron believed Hermione would have looked like in her underwear! Now the boggart was looking weakened, and as it turned this time into Hermione's dead body, her head smashed open and her blood all over the ground, Ron snarled in anger.

"You dare!" He cried, and this time his "_Riddikulus!"_ was so devastating that the boggart was simply dispersed into a million wisps of vapour. Ron began to stride forward now, his adrenaline pumping from the encounter, and his dander up at the _nerve_ of the creature showing him the girl he loved broken and dead.

Suddenly Ron stopped, his face going white at his own choice of words. _Love._

He began to move again, thinking deeply about this inner revelation while blasting cobwebs out of his way with his wand. He'd known he loved her for some time he realized, but his true fear was that Hermione didn't love him the way he cared for her. This thought saddened him, but he realized that he would have to confront her soon, or else she might move on, and Ron would miss his opportunity. _I know, when this is over, I'll talk to Harry. He tried to talk about it this summer didn't he? Well, perhaps it's time I tell her how I feel._ These thoughts filled Ron with hope as he continued on.

* * *

Harry was lost. He'd been running under his invisibility cloak for only three or four minutes, but he'd gone through so many twists and turns, he wasn't sure which way was which. He'd now encountered two beasts, the second one as hideous as it was different from the first, only this one had seen and chased him. It had two lion's heads, but without the usual mane, rigid spines along it's back down to it's tail, and fore-legs of some bird which Harry supposed must have been like an owl, since they reminded him of Hedwig's. The body had been long and the only thing Harry could think to compare it to, was that of the otters he had once seen at the zoo many years before. It had seen him in what Harry had thought was some sort of juncture point where several paths connected, and as he had walked into the room, so had it. Harry had been so startled at not having seen it right away, he had gasped, and the beast had let out a horrific noise that was like the mewling of a giant sized Crookshanks. He had then backed away in an effort not to startle the beast, but it began to react as if it would move if it figured he was tasty enough. Harry could think of nothing but simply trying to flee the creature, and so had taken off down a different corridor, and turning a corner whipped his invisibility cloak around himself and running with all his might as he heard it come after him. He had lost it along the way, but had also lost his way, no longer knowing which way to go to try and find his friends. He continued until he came to a place where a small chest sat.

"I wonder if they put something here to help us?" Harry said to himself as he approached, but as soon as he had spoken, the case burst open, and a dementor rose up from its depths. However, Harry's brain processed the situation instantly, and his battle hardened reflexes kicked in, he took up a defensive stance and taking hold of the memory of seeing Ginny alive for the first time after the battle, he cried out: "_Expecto Patronum!"_

His wand exploded with light as a giant stag came bursting from it's tip, and not hesitating it rammed the dementor in the gut, however the dementor was simply thrown back, and righting itself, it advanced again.

"Your not a real dementor are you?" Harry said, and switching tactics, while the voice of Professor Lupin played in his head, Harry silently cast the Riddikulus charm. The dementor instantly turned into the late Professor Snape dressed up as Neville's Grandmother. It looked down, and then took a different tactic, turning into Lord Voldemort.

"Yawn, Voldemort is dead, or hadn't you heard?" Harry said laughing, and once again silently cast the spell on the boggart who was simply stripped of his robes, and left in women's under things. Seeing this in real life only made Harry's laughter all the more raucous, for the thought of Voldemort in a bra had been one of Harry and Ginny's private jokes. The boggart began to show signs of distress, it took its time changing shape, but when it did, it showed Ron, Hermione and Ginny brutally murdered. Harry continued to laugh even though the sight was distressing. Voldemort had often threatened the lives of those that were dearest to him, but Harry had learned that fear would only cripple him, summoning the funniest image he could imagine, he screamed the charm this time. For a split second Harry saw Snape and Draco Malfoy snogging, but the strain had been too much, and the boggart exploded into little bits of vapour.

The success of having vanquished the boggart made Harry feel a little heady, but a thought came to him as he struggled to control his laughter which he now noticed was echoing down the corridors. _Maybe if I send my patronus, I can follow it to Hermione and Ron, and theirs can lead them to me!_

Harry hit himself on the head for not having thought of it sooner, having learned from professor Lupin almost a year previously exactly how to send messages this way. Harry once again took hold of a thought of Ginny, this time when they had been caught out by the makeshift Quidditch hoops snogging by Bill, and then Harry cast his patronus thinking over in his head: _Lead me to Hermione! Lead me to Hermione!_ Over and over.

Once again, the stag erupted from his wand, but this time it galloped along at a pace Harry could follow. He kept the same thoughts in his head as he followed, knowing that he would soon be reunited with his friends, and they would be able to get out of here at last. _Away from those beasts!_ Harry thought fervently.

* * *

Hermione watched as suddenly a light began to shine in the corridor ahead of her, she hugged the wall, and waited with her wand out to see what it could be. She was tired, and dirty. She had met a boggart earlier, and while she had dispatched it, she had been knocked back by the shock of its original appearance, and her rear had been smarting since. The light now rounded the corner, and Hermione burst into tears of joy at the sight of Harry's patronus. The stag was coming slower than usual, almost as if it was leading someone. Then she heard it. The breathing of the beast she had encountered earlier, it was coming from the same direction as where the stag had just come!

* * *

Harry rounded the corner, and his patronus walked right up to the beast that had chased him earlier. Harry stopped and inhaled, the beast too looked shocked as the stag came to a stop in front of it, and then simply dispersed. Had this beast eaten Hermione? Harry was distraught at the thought, but then realized, that his patronus would not have worked if she had been dead. No, for some reason, his patronus believed that this _thing_ was Hermione! Harry, decided to cast the patronus again, and as before, the stag came bursting from his wand, galloped right over to the beast, bowed slightly to it, and dispersed. Harry simply stood there puzzling as the twin headed beast made relatively soft mewling noises to itself. _Or is it herself?_ Harry wondered. He wondered if somehow, some way, Hermione had been transfigured into this beast before him.

"Hermione? Is that you?" Harry asked. The beast stepped back a pace, as it's two heads shied back. If it was Hermione, Harry figured she didn't or _couldn't _understand. Then suddenly a glowing otter came bursting away from the monster, and padded its way merrily up to Harry, nudged his leg, sending a pins and needles sensation all over his body, and then dispersed, but not before Harry received her message. _Harry, is that you?_

Harry was now sure that somehow the beast in front of him _was_ Hermione. But now he puzzled as to why she couldn't understand him. He decided that since her patronus had been able to get her question across, he should probably answer in kind. He sent the stag once again, but with the message: _Yes, it's me, but Hermione, what happened to you?_

She responded back with her patronus:

"Harry! What do you mean what happened to me, what happened to you! You're a monster!" She had said.

"I'm a monster! Look at you! You have two heads! And a tail, and the body of an otter!" Harry responded.

"Harry, I have no such thing, you on the other hand have the head of a snake, and the body of a lion. Never mind the wings on your back which clearly remind me of Albus your Phoenix!" She said.

"Hermione, I don't see any of that, in fact to me I seem perfectly normal, as I assume you do as well?" Harry asked.

"Yes, perfectly all right. Harry, what do you think is going on?" Hermione's otter relayed.

"I think we're all under a spell, and that we had to realize that the only 'denizens' down here, were us and boggarts." Harry said through his stag.

"Perhaps… Where do you think Ron is? I bet, he's just like we are, and that he's running around hoping to avoid us!" Hermione said, and the beast that was Hermione made the most bizarre noise with both its heads, that Harry figured was laughter.

"I don't know, but I know how to find him." Harry said.

* * *

Soon, the three of them were standing in the juncture, that Hermione had dubbed the Hall. Ron had been surprisingly easy to find, but he'd run off the first time he caught sight of them. But with a little coaxing, and several messages from Hermione's otter saying that it was really her, and yes she was okay, that Ron finally agreed that it wasn't an elaborate hoax to get him eaten. When Hermione had gotten a good look at Ron the beast, she'd laughed and then quickly relayed to both Harry and Ron what the matter was.

"Ron, you look like a Knight in a chess game! With some modifications that remind me of your patronus a bit." Hermione had said. And Harry realized that these 'beasts' they all appeared like to each other, were actually representations of each of them.

"I bet you a sickle Hermione that all that ruddy measuring that witch did was to come up with these things." Ron had said, and when Harry had been told, he agreed.

"Ron, point your wand out, and use lumos please." Hermione instructed, but rather than doing it, Ron responded with: "Care to explain why 'Mione?"

"Because Ron, I want to see if I can see it, because as you know, we have to touch our wand points together, and right now, we can't see each other's wands." She said.

Rather than respond, which Ron was finding tedious anyways, he put out his wand and used the charm he'd learned in first year that lit the tip of his wand. Hermione by then had explained what was happening to Harry, and soon the three of them had what each saw as glowing spots in front of them. These they touched eagerly together, and with a blinding flash, and a tug that twisted Harry's insides, He was suddenly standing in a large room of a castle with his two best friends.

"Well done!" said the witch who had sent them on this adventure, who came walking over from where she'd been sitting.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked.

"Why, your in the grand hall of Caer Andiwan." She said, then continued with a flourish, "And you've set new records on that test! Congratulations."

The door opened at that moment and in walked Kingsley Shacklebolt, and the department head, Gawain Robards. Shacklebolt had a huge grin on his face, as did mister Robards.

"That's all the testing you'll need, and I'm sure you three are hungry, however, on behalf of the entire department I want to welcome you three aboard." Mister Robards said.

"But sir, I thought there was a battery of tests." Hermione protested.

"Normally yes, but each group is tested differently, and like I told you yesterday, yours were special cases." He responded.

"Now, mister Shacklebolt is going to be your professor while your training for the time being, as well as being in charge of a ministry security watch, you therefore are to do exactly what he says, and only ask questions when he tells you it's okay, understood?" Mister Robards barked the last part the way Harry imagined a drill sergeant would.

"Yes Sir!" The three students responded. And with that, professor Shacklebolt led the three out to where they could eat some late lunch.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is probably the quickest I've ever finished a chapter, I do hope you all like it. Again, I always appreciate constructive criticism, and your reviews are truely the icing on the cake. Until next time -

- Leonardo Potter


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, or anything that is part of J.K. Rowling's imagination. Those of you who are die-hard Potter fans will know what I've created, and I hope you'll continue to enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: Auror Training**

That evening, Harry lay awake in his bed. He'd just finished talking to Ginny for nearly an hour and a half. The conversation had been difficult for both, as they were no longer used to being apart much.

Ginny had told him how Professor Thestra was the new Transfigurations teacher, and Bill Weasley was at Hogwarts this year as Care of Magical Creatures teacher while Professor Hagrid was in France with Madame Maxime. She also told him how Neville was now Mister Longbottom, and had made assistant to Professor Sprout.

"It's quite strange really, he's got a confidence in his step that he never had at school, and I think a few of the girls are beginning to think they're in love!" She had told him making Harry laugh until he was gasping for air.

Harry had then told her about the test that he, Ron, and Hermione had done. Ginny had been impressed at the level of magic it would have taken to produce such illusions, but neither of them had been surprised. They had learned that the only real limits to what magic could do, was one's knowledge and imagination.

Now Harry lay reflecting on the events that had brought him to this point, and contenting himself with a feeling of accomplishment. He had done it. He'd become an Auror, or at least he'd made the training. That afternoon, Professor Shacklebolt had informed them that though they would receive their report on their testing the next day, their training at this point would be the same.

"All Aurors go through a year of basic training. You will learn the most advanced dueling techniques and then some. You will learn how to interview witnesses and suspects, and you will be taught how to brew Veritaserum, as well as a host of other potions that can be invaluable in our fight against dark wizards." He had told him that afternoon. "You'll also be trained to disguise yourselves so effectively that even your own mother's won't recognize you unless you want them too." At this Ron and Harry exchanged a grin, and Shacklebolt said, "But most importantly, you will learn to survive. You three should know how difficult that can be, but the whole wizarding community, and even the muggles need your protection."

"If we're so important, than why the cut backs?" Ron had asked.

"We are important Ron, and there haven't been any cut backs. You see, they created a new taskforce to guard Azkaban, and as these needed to be highly trained Aurors, we had to cut our forces nearly in half, and that's after the losses to our ranks that we sustained during the war with Voldemort." Harry was happy to see that Shacklebolt no longer even flinched while saying the name. Shacklebolt then began to pace in front of them.

"Dark Wizards are always out there. As soon as you deal with one, another will inevitably rise to take his place. Because that is the nature of evil, there are always going to be people who believe they will succeed where the rest did not, that they can achieve eternal life, or that they can subjugate wizard-kind, or more commonly that they can run crime rings of petty thieves and murderers to gain wealth and power."

He continued for an hour, lecturing them on the importance of what they were embarking upon, and that their loyalty needed to be to the department, and their responsibility was to everyone to oppose evil. Harry had dunk in every word, relishing the feeling of having his deepest convictions vindicated. For many years Harry had thought much like this, though his loyalty had been to Dumbledore and the cause his parents had left for him, he had been fighting for good, and for freedom. The same reasons that Aurors fought.

Harry was brought back to the present as Ron burst into Harry's room.

"Harry, Hermione sent me to get you, she says we should all have something to eat before we turn in." He said. Harry smiled as a pleasant smell wafted into the room, that he assumed was coming from Hermione's cooking in the kitchen.

"What's she made for us tonight?" Harry asked.

"Actually, Her and I made it together." Ron said proudly.

"What? Ron Weasley's learning to cook?" Harry mocked as they left his room, and walked down the hall to the kitchen. Ron simply made a rude hand gesture, to happy to take Harry seriously. As they walked into the little kitchen, Hermione was just finishing setting all the plates out.

"You look tired Harry." Hermione said.

"So do you. But thanks for letting me talk with Ginny so long." Harry responded.

"Don't think we're going to make a habit of it though, I expect that we'll all have a pretty heavy course load before long." Hermione said, a hint of worry in her voice. There was a lull in the conversation as everyone took places at the small table. Then suddenly Harry was struck with an idea. He ate quickly, then summoned parchment and quill with his wand, and penned a quick note to Headmistress McGonagall.

"Who's that for?" Ron asked as he began to clear the dishes.

"Professor McGonagall, I have a favor to ask her." Harry said, and Ron simply shrugged it off, knowing that when the time came, Harry would tell all, because he always did.

Hermione then said she was going to her room to curl up with a book, and Ron asked Harry if he'd be up to a game of chess. Harry declined, saying that he really was quite tired, so Ron remarked that he'd go and ask Hermione instead.

Harry went back to his room, thinking that it really was earlier than usual for bed, but that he needed to be attentive because these classes could save his life one day. It was much as he'd always felt about defense against the dark arts. He entered the room, and Albus swiveled his head to gaze down at his master from his perch. Harry noticed that Albus was nearing time for regeneration. His feathers were not as lustrous as they had been, and lately the beautiful bird had been having a harder time fulfilling even simple tasks. Harry was a little worried about what caring for a young phoenix was going to entail after Albus was reborn from his own ashes, but he made a mental note to ask Hermione about it in the morning. Harry then changed into pajamas, and went to bed.

The next morning found the three young people up at the crack of dawn, all anxious about their day ahead.

"I bet there will be tons of work to do!" Hermione fretted.

"I hope not, what with chasing ruddy Voldemort all about the bloody countryside I'll be lucky if I remember half of what I did in N.E.W.T.s!" Ron said with a grin.

Harry chose not to comment as he shoveled food into his mouth, his mind on the letter he'd sent the previous evening. Harry was silently hoping that Professor McGonagall would send him a reply along with what he had requested before they had to leave.

"Harry, what are you staring at?" Hermione asked him, noticing that his gaze had been fixed on a window in the kitchen for a few moments now.

"Oh, I'm waiting for a reply from the Headmistress." He replied.

"What did you ask her?" Ron asked.

But before Harry could explain, there was a little _pop_ and Dobby appeared in Harry's lap. Harry flew back in his seat at the shock of having the little fellow simply appear in his face like that, and the jolt nearly sent the poor house-elf tumbling to the floor.

"Dobby?" Hermione and Ron chorused together in surprise.

"Harry Potter Sir, 'tis good to be seeing you again! When the Headmistress told Dobby of your request, I is wasting no time, I is telling Winky, then I is coming straight here." Dobby squeaked in his high voice. He was wearing several mismatched socks, a tiny jumper which Harry knew Ginny had given him the year previous, and a stack of half a dozen squashy looking bonnets, that Harry supposed were from Hermione's efforts at liberating the elves in her fourth year.

"Harry, what's he doing here?" Hermione asked, a look on her face that said she was sure he was up to no good.

"I asked Professor McGonagall if I could hire him to help out here." Hermione's face turned stony, and Harry lifted a hand to stop her as she opened her mouth to argue the point. "Hermione wait, hear me out." Harry said.

"This had better be good Harry James Potter." Hermione huffed. Harry looked quickly to Ron who had a goofy grin on his face at the prospect of not being the object of Hermione's wrath for once.

"Hermione, I knew you'd object, but it was what you said last night that gave me the idea. We're going to need to study at least as hard as we did back at Hogwarts, and do you really want to have to do dishes instead of studying for an essay?" Harry said, his voice was slightly pleading.

"Harry, you know how I feel about house elves, it's slavery! You promised we'd learn to do without!" Hermione said, hurt evident in her voice.

"Dobby, are you my slave?" Harry asked, his eyes however never left Hermione's.

Dobby's saucer sized eyes became even bigger in shocked surprise, while his body shook with suppressed emotion.

"N- never! Harry Potter is saying to the Headmistress that he is paying Dobby! Harry Potter would never lie to Dobby, or to the Headmistress. Dobby is free, he serves only who he is wanting to miss." Dobby said, turning to Hermione and giving her a little bow.

"And, I'm giving him a raise from what Hogwarts was paying him. Please Hermione, in the end everyone will benefit!" Harry begged.

"And just think Hermione, now you'll have someone to knit for again!" Ron quipped, earning him a death glare from the girl in question.

Later that morning, Harry found himself in the room they had arrived in before, having apparated only a moment ago. Ron stood a little to the side, and Hermione appeared with a 'pop'.

"Where to first Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Well, our timetables say we should be going to the east wing, then to the class on the second floor." Hermione directed.

"And how do we get there?" Ron asked with a wry tone. Harry was amazed at how sarcastic Ron was being with Hermione this morning, the comments seemed never ending, and Harry wasn't sure Hermione appreciated it. However, if she was annoyed by it, she didn't show it. She walked ahead in relative silence, only talking when describing the way they were going in order to help Harry remember it. He also noticed that she walked with a bit of a bounce in her step he hadn't seen since Hogwarts, and that a little of her old bossiness seemed to have made a reappearance.

Ron meanwhile was jabbering on, his current topic being the latest news about the Chudley Cannons Quidditch team. Harry smiled as he heard Ron's voice filled with hope that _this_ season would be the one where they broke the loosing streak that had lasted longer than they'd been alive. Harry didn't share this belief, and soon the two began a friendly row about which team was better, the Holly Head Harpies, or the Chudley Cannons.

"…Of course he's good Harry, but I still don't think that he'd last a chance up against…" Ron had been saying as Hermione put her hand in front of Ron, effectively causing him to run right into it, so engrossed in his defense of the Chudley Cannon's lead chaser that he'd hardly been paying attention to where they'd been going. Ron staggered and crashed to the floor as Hermione rounded on him.

"Enough Ron, we're here." She said, sticking her hand out to help Ron up. Ron took the proffered hand with a mumbled apology. She hauled him to his feet as Harry tried to stop his silent fit of laughter at what had just happened. Harry also noticed Ron's ears turned a little red, but then the moment was gone, and the three turned to the classroom door.

As they walked in, the first thing that struck Harry was how _bright_ it was. Large windows lined the wall, allowing the maximum amount of light into the room, the walls were made of a lighter colored stone than Harry had seen in other parts of the castle, and the polished stone seemed to almost glow in the sun. The floor was a checkerboard of two shades of gray stone, and it too seemed to Harry to lend to the general radiance of the room. Their teacher stood up, and in a fluid movement seemed to _swoosh_ around his desk at which he had been sitting in order to shake each of the young people by the hand.

"Good morning! My name is Professor Dumont, and I will be your teacher for the first period on most days." He said, his mood as bright as the room.

"Our time tables said that we were to be studying History with you, is that right Professor?" Hermione inquired.

"That's right. Now if you'll take your seats, I'll just cover the roll." He said with a French accent. He called out each of their names, noting them on a small piece of parchment.

"Now, I want you all to know that there is a reason why I choose to teach here. The subject we will be delving into over the time you are here with me will not be a pleasant one, neither a bright one. Mr. Potter, can you name the dark lord before Voldemort?" The professor asked.

"His name was Grindelwald, Sir." Harry said.

"And before him?" Professor Dumont continued.

"Er…" Harry said, racking his brains to try to remember what Professor Binns had said on the subject.

"Not surprising. For you see, it's not a subject that many wizards choose to study. However, as Aurors, we are called to often be able to predict what it is that a dark wizard or witch is going to do, and what better way to get to know their ways, then to study any witch or wizard who could ever serve as a role model to them. Know thy enemy!" Professor Dumont began.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione, spent the next hour and a half going over some of the darkest wizards and witches of all time. Some Harry had heard of before, such as Rasputin of Russia, and Jafar of Ancient Persia who had usurped so much power that in their day they nearly overthrew the muggle governments in the countries they had lived in, while murdering countless muggles, and any wizard who tried to stand in their way. Then there were others who Harry had never heard of, who's deeds seemed so vile, that Harry wondered if Voldemort had not gained inspiration from some of their works. A bell tolled the hour somewhere overhead in the castle, and that had been when Professor Dumont had sent them off to their next class. This Hermione had said was in the center of the castle. When they got to the doors that were said to lead to a corridor that led directly to where they were to have their next lesson, they opened it to discover that the corridor was in reality a covered walkway that opened onto an open courtyard. In the center of the field, waiting for them was Professor Shacklebolt.

"I assume you made it to your first class all right?" he inquired politely as he shook their hands.

"Yes Sir, but I must say, it's not my favorite topic of study." Hermione said.

"T'wasn't mine neither. But don't worry, what I've got planned for the rest of the morning should fix you up alright." He replied with a friendly smile, but a wicked little twinkle in his eye.

And fix them up it did. Soon they were to busy exercising, running, and performing everything that their teacher and trainer told them to do, than to be concerned with what terrible things Tiberius Erebus did in the second century. This, Professor Shacklebolt informed them was going to be their time to train physically, and with him. He also promised that they would have increased endurance, speed, stealth, accuracy, and strength when done, as well as a few dozen sore muscle groups. However, he also yelled to them as they performed their seventh lap around the large open courtyard, that it would also keep them alive.

Before Harry knew it, Lunch time had come and gone, and they were off to the west wing of the castle for Advanced Spells.

"Floor two and three-quarters?" Hermione remarked as they came to a place where the hallway simply stopped, and four staircases continued, each leading to a different floor. The problem was that they were labeled in a most unusual manner. The one to the far left read: "2 ¼", the next was labeled: "2 ½", and the third and fourth were labeled: "2 ¾", and "3rd" respectively.

"Three-quarters… seems a bit odd, don't it Hermione?" Ron said.

"Yes, though I suppose it could be that they added on to the castle using magic, and rather than having to change the third floor, they did this. After all, that's basically what happened at King's Cross Station and platform nine and three-quarters." She said.

"Honestly Hermione, is there anything you don't know?" Ron asked. Hermione's cheeks flushed slightly, as she grinned at her friend. They reached the classroom, and as they walked through the door they were greeted by a very unusual sight. Harry supposed the room itself could have been used as a dining hall, but was completely empty of furniture of any kind, rather the floors were covered in soft, yet sturdy mats, as were the walls up to what Harry supposed was seven feet, beyond that was stone, and the ceiling itself was arched like a cathedral.

"Welcome to class! We, that is Merlin and I," said a little man gesturing vaguely off to his left, "Shall be your instructors in the widest variety of spells you can possibly imagine."

Harry noted that this little man had been gesturing at nothing, not even a tapestry or painting of the great Merlin was to be found in the room. The man was dressed in lemon-yellow robes with flamboyant flares at the cuffs and at the hem line, he was nearly as short as Professor Flitwick had been, had sandy colored hair and a round face. This face had a charming, and infectious smile placed upon it, and in his eyes, Harry saw a twinkle of mischief.

"Come in, we haven't all day you know." The as yet, unknown little man said. "Or Merlin might sneak up behind you and…" He never finished, and Ron made a howl and jumped in shock and fear as two voices began to laugh.

"Who poked me?" Ron cried indignantly as he rubbed the spot on his back.

"I did." Said a wizard as he simply materialized from thin air behind them, and making the three spin around to see this new surprise. It was a tall, muscular looking wizard, wearing dark beige robes. His hair was brown, and shot through with gray, and his mouth was split by his laughing grin. This wizard however had something grim about him, and his face sported several scars, that forcibly reminded Harry of Alastor Moody, but then Harry realized that Moody had likely had more.

"My name is Professor Merlin Yohan Daedalus Simister. However, you can call me Professor Simister, or Merlin." He said in his deep voice.

"And I," said the short man in the violent yellow robes, "Am Leviathan Nicholas Flitwick, but you can simply call me Levi."

"Professor Flitwick, Sir…" Hermione began.

"No! Please, don't call me that. It's too formal, and besides _professor_ Flitwick is a charms instructor at Hogwarts. No, no, indeed, please call me Levi, or sir if you must." He said.

Harry saw Professor Simister roll his eyes.

"I was just going to ask, are you related to Fillius Flitwick at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"Yes he is, he's his nephew." Merlin said, while Levi scowled at him.

"Right, if that's quite done." Levi began, "Merlin and I will be teaching you more spells than I expect you've seen from a dizzying variety of wizarding cultures around the globe. Their incantations come from as many different linguistic backgrounds, so prepare to be tongue-tied, bruised and battered by the time you leave here each day." He said, and the twinkle had, by this time returned to his eyes.

"Right, today we'll be learning a favorite of mine, it's a shield spell Merlin picked up while traveling in the Caribbean." Levi said.

"Yes, it's based in the magic traditions of the Caribbean, have you ever heard of a Bokor?" Merlin asked.

Harry and Ron simply looked blankly at each other, while Hermione raised her hand.

"Ms. Granger?" Merlin said.

"A Bokor is a warlock for hire in Haiti, a country in the Caribbean, and is said to practice the dark arts." Hermione said.

"Correct Ms. Granger." Levi said.

"I _know _Professor Binns never taught us _that_!" Ron said.

"From them, I learned a very effective curse." Merlin began, "Levi, a test-subject?"

"Certainly!" Levi cried, and with a flourish of his wand, he summoned a hard foam dummy from a closet at the far end of the room.

"Now please observe closely." Merlin said, he then produced his wand, and in a clear voice cried, "_Apiza gongo!_"

There was a burst of violent mauve light, and the target appeared to be battered back by an unseen force.

"Now, it's your turn!" Levi said.

Several unsuccessful cudgel spells later, and the three friends made their way to the dungeons where they were told they would be doing potions.

"Is it some unwritten rule that potions has to be held in the most dark, dank, and creepy place in a castle?" Ron said as they arrived in the corridor that led to the small dungeons of Caer Andiwan Castle.

"This is it." Hermione said as they reached a solid wooden door. It suddenly swung open to reveal a tall man with long straight black hair, and penetrating dark eyes.

"Enter, we have much to do." He said.

They did so, taking the seats that the man gestured towards. They were ranged around a small table that had several different potion tools and ingredients on it. There was also a medium sized cauldron.

"For the beginning of this course I will ask you three to work together on our projects, and to distribute the work evenly among you." The man began, "I was told that you were under the tutelage of my old potions master Horace Slughorn your last two years at Hogwarts, and that together you succeeded in making Polyjuice potion as second years." It wasn't a question.

"My name is Erebus Raven, I will be your Potions Master while you study here. I assure you that while you are here you will need every ounce of that talent to do well, because the potions we will be making and studying were either too dangerous, or too complicated to study in school." He concluded in his fast paced, yet smooth voice.

Harry didn't know what to think of the man, he was certainly as clean as the late Severus Snape had been greasy, however this man wore black robes, and seemed to prefer darkness to light, standing in the shadows most of the time. Harry wasn't quite sure what to make of the man.

"I took the liberty of providing you with a potions book, these recipes are ones I have personally collected from all over the world. Some are as dark as the Bokor's zombie draught, others are as blessed as Nicholas Flamel's famous healing elixir which he created during his career as the most famous alchemist of the fifteenth century." Professor Raven said.

Hermione was leafing through the large tome, a look of wonder on her face. But Harry was becoming more and more uneasy. The way that Raven spoke of the dark zombie draught had been as if it had been his favorite drink.

"We shall begin with Dragon's Breath, a potion that originated from ancient Chinese wizards. Please turn to page twelve, and note that this potion is highly dangerous if not made precisely, and can cause spontaneous combustion. However if made correctly, it will protect the drinker from all forms of flame and fire." Professor Raven said.

"Was it called Dragon's Breath because it saved people from it, or because it was like drinking it if you goofed?" Ron whispered to Harry.


End file.
